Sold to him
by Charms22
Summary: The Prior sisters get sold by their uncle to their bosses. Pairings: Eric OC and FourTris. Rated T as it will contain some slight swearing, not much though, but no mature content. Coming soon story. A modern AU fanfic. Okay there will be M rated content for one chapter.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Hiya Twistinians I'm back muhaha. I know this story will have some similarities with my story Spellbounded, but there's a slight difference and that is that there are four main characters in total in this one and in Spellbounded there are only two. Without further ado here's the prologue.**

"We may be weak at times, but we are actually restoring our energy to fight back the injustice in our lives." Girl number one said to both guys, before continuing, "we may have been sold to you guys by our uncle, but we never will be truly yours."

Girl number two was quiet the whole time as she was glad that her sister started to become the stubborn fighter again, which was lost for a while now, because of their evil uncle. The both men saw the fire in girl number one's eyes and they knew that they shouldn't mess with her ever. "What will you do, because now you are mine?!" Boy number one asked curiously. "What about Christina, your fiancé Four?!" She countered back. "She fell forcefully into my lap and I never wanted to be with her."

"So who forced her into your lap?!" She asked. "You are quite demanding. I kinda like this side of yours Tris." He cockilly said. "Just answer the damm question."

"It was my mother."

"Thanks for the honest answer Eaton."

"I think that you have forgotten the fact that I'm still you boss, Prior." She just completely ignored him, like he doesn't exist.

"What about you Coulter?!" Tris asked. "I was forced to get engaged to Nita Hernandez, by my stepmother Evelyn." Adrianna Prior looked at him in the eye for the the first time after the whole he has bought you fiasco.

"Why don't you both man up and tell her that you never wanted to be with Nita respectively with Christina?!" Tris asked, Four went towards her and said, "we did try, she wouldn't listen, but now she has to, because we both have you two for that."

"You both men are so disgusting, so because we are now your wives or whatever you want to call it, doesn't mean that we will help you both with that. Do it yourself Eaton and Coulter, then we will negociate with you."

"Shit, Four got the stubborn one, it will be fun to see small versions of these two running around and being stubborn as hell." Eric said under his breath. "What did you say?!" Adrianna questioned her husband. "Nothing honey!"

"Since when do you call me that?"

"Since the first time I saw you drinking tea with honey." He saved himself by saying that, but he didn't know that Adrianna knows that he is lying. "Oh really babe, I never knew that!?" She whispered in his ear with a seductive tone. He shuddered and she just smirked at him.

 **AN**

 **So this was the prologue, I hope you guys like it. This story will be updated after one of my other stories end.**

 **About Why us?, I'm not sure yet, what to do maybe I will delete it maybe I will continue with it, if I get some awesome ideas for Dauntless or Candor, if not then I will keep it on hold for a while, before deleting it completely.**

 **End of the AN**

 **Disclaimer: Happy birthday to me🎉 as it's already midnight at my place**


	2. Preview, Summary and Character Sketch

Preview, Summary and CS

 **AN**

 **Hola my daring Twistinians, I hope you guys will like the small preview, a summary as well as the CS.**

 **So this fanfic will be a modern AU. The serious topic of this story is about being sold to someone for money of course as well as there will be some parts written about abuse that one of the characters has gone through. I won't be writing about human trafficking though. There will be a lovestory for both couples later on, but for now they only will be attracted to eachother as well as kinda hate one another. FourTris will hate eachother's guts a lot, while Eric is gonna try to toughen up the shy Adrianna, who hasn't seen the real side of her uncle David's yet.**

 **The preview will be written in italics while the summary will be written in bold.**

 **End of the AN**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **Without further ado, here's the short summary of the story.**

 **The two Prior sisters' Adrianna and Beatrice will be sold by their evil uncle David to their bosses Tobias (Four) Eaton and Eric Coulter, who are step brothers and they don't see eye to eye. Four is the flirty guy of the Eaton-Coulter household while Eric is the polar opposite of him. The boys bought and married the girls to save their own asses as they don't like the girls, they're forcefully engaged to, because of Evelyn. FourTris will have a relationship full of banter and stubborness.**

 **EriAnna will have a mutual understanding in their relationship and they will fall in love with eachother sooner than FourTris.**

 **End of the summary**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 _Preview for chapter 1_

 _These nightmares follow me everwhere since the past 12 years now. I was the only one, who saw how my parents got killed and I never told my siblings about it as I wanted to protect them. I was just a kid and had to watch how my parents cold blooded murder_

 _End of the preview_

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

The CS of the important characters.

The Priors

David Prior

He is the uncle of Beatrice (Tris), Adrianna and Caleb. He hates Tris the most as she is the only one, who knows, how evil he really is and because of her guts too. He is the head of the Prior household. He sent Caleb away to Chicago. He lives with Adrianna and Beatrice in London. He has an issue with his anger and mostly lashes out at Tris, when Adrianna is not at home.

Caleb Prior

He is a smart young man, but doesn't know the truth about his uncle David and thats why he thinks that his sisters are in good hands. He doesn't live in London anymore, but in Chicago with his wife Cara. He is closer to his twinsister Adrianna than with Tris and he really loves both of them a lot. He is 24 years old.

Cara Caleb Prior

She is Caleb's wife. She is smarter than her husband and she realized that David isn't as nice as he seems. She likes her two sister-in-laws a lot and is trying to figure out more about David and Tris. She is 26 years old.

Adrianna Prior

She is the shiest of all the Priors as well as the most innoncent human being. She doesn't look like her siblings at all as she went more onto her mothers side of the family. Adrianna is close to both her siblings and loves them a lot. She knows that Tris is hiding something from her and Caleb, but she never asked Tris about it. She is 24 years old.

Beatrice (Tris) Prior

The youngest child of the Priors. she is subborn as hell and doesn't like the way some people behave with her. She hates her uncle David a lot and she knows that the feeling is mutual between them. Out of anger David has stabbed her once or twice, but mostly he hits her in places, where no one would see the bruises. She has secret that no one know except for David.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

The Eaton-Coulters

Evelyn Eaton-Coulter

She is a narcist and she doesn't like it when something doesn't go the way she wants it. She is married to Marcel Coulter only for the money. She has one sin named Tobias, who is known as Four and then she still has her step son Eric, who she actually hates a lot. She wants the boys to get married to her sister's daughters Christina and Nita.

Marcel Coulter

He is a typical doormat, he does whatever his wife wants him to do. He loves his son Eric a lot as well as his step son Tobias. He married Evelyn so that the ten year old Eric had a mother to raise him, but now he has realized that he made a mistake.

Eric Coulter

A gentleman with a heart of gold. He loves his father a lot and he even loves his step mom as well as his step bro. He was forced to get engaged to Nita, he is nice to her, but he knows that she cheating on him and the same goes with the relationship of Four and Christina. He actually does like Four, but he doesn't know how to talk to him. He is 26 years old.

Tobias (Four) Eaton

He is a bit flirty and has a heart of gold. He doesn't like his fiancé Christina, who he got engaged to forcefully. He knows that she has another man as well as he knows that his step brother's fiancé has another one too. He is 26 years old. He likes his step brother and wants to talk to him, but he doesn't know about what. He likes his step father too, but he kinda hates his mom.

 **So this is the character sketch**

 **Disclaimer: Credit of this story goes to my imagination.**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Priors!

 **Hola Twistinians, I'm back with this story and I hope you guys will enjoy it. This chapter will be about the Priors the most of the time and there will be a small appearance of Eric as well as Four.** **This chapter and the next chapter will be a bit boring and I promise that it will get better later on.**

 **I'm thinking about splitting the story in half, so that you guys can read about the lovestory of both couples separately. You guys will know if the chapter is about EriAnna or FourTris if it's written with the chapter number and title in brackets.**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Tris' pov-**

We the Priors aren't a normal family. My dear old uncle David (note the sarcasm) is the oldest member of our family, he never got married as he loved a married woman, who didn't love him back as she was happilly married with her husband and they had three children named Caleb, Adrianna and me. I wrote into my diary, the diary consists of all the memories of my life as well as how my parents died. The people, who knew about, what really happened are either dead or the murderer itself or like me, who had witnessed the cold blooded murder and must keep it a secret. I would love to scream and shout it out, but I can't as my dear uncle David will start with his damm tantrums as well as beat the shit out of me. My sister Adrianna doesn't know anything about it as I try to get her out of the house, when I know that this old, bald and ugly guy will burst out of anger. I'm used to it by now. I should be sleeping, but I can't as I know that I'll have the same nightmares of my life all over again. I closed my eyes and slept until I had one of these nightmares that follow me everwhere since the past 12 years now. I was the only one of the siblings of course, who saw how my parents got killed and I never told my siblings about it as I wanted to protect them. I was just a kid and had to watch how my parents cold blooded murder happened as well the murder of uncle Azure Pedrad and uncle Marcus Eaton, they both had saved me. They died for the cause to protect me. No one knows where aunty Jeanine is, she went missing that day and because of it my cousins Rebecca and Mason had to grow up without a mother, but luckilly they had their father Marcel Mathews with them. Sleep was far away from me and I wish that my parents were still alive.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

The next morning, when I woke up Adrianna looked at me and said, "Tris you are sweating." I didn't answer back as she probably knew the answer already. "Did you have a nightmare again?!" I heard footsteps coming to the door of my toom and I knew that David, who doesn't desserve my respect and he will never earned it, was listening to our conversation, so I casually answered back, "you already know the answere to that question." She looked at me in thoughtful way. "Tris, you can tell me about them!?" She softly said. "I can't."

"Why?!"

"Because you won't believe me, so please just let it be."

"Fine, but you can always talk to me." She said, before kissing my forehead in a protective way. I got up from my bed and went towards my closet. "Tris, what are you doing?!"

"I want to change my clothes, so that I can go jogging for a while!?" I simply stated. "Okay, have fun, but from tomorrow onwards I'm coming with you."

"Great. Bye big sis!?"

"Bye little sis." She said, while hugging me good bye.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

Jogging always helps me in forgetting the nightmares for a while until I have to go back home, where the monster itself is waiting for me. I needed a small break, so I sat down on a bench, relaxing for a while and I was listining to the chirps of the small birds. Soon two guys sat down next to me ans they were talking about their business and the workload that they have. "Really we need new secretaries, who are more reliable than the ones we have." Guy number 1 said an md he was the one sitting next to me and then the other one spoke, "yeah, they always keep flirting with us, which is pissing me off."

"You should be happy that they are flirting with us as flirting is healthier than falling in love." Seems like guy sitting next to me, was once in love before and it didn't end well. I was lost in my deep thoughts thinking about the boy I loved once and now I don't know, where he is. If he is alive or dead? I know that he never loved me the way I loved him, why should he, I'm nothing special and I was the reason why his father is dead. "Excuse me miss?!" The other guy said. "Yes!?" I thoughtfully said. "Are you looking for a job or do you know someone, who is looking for one?!" The one next to me asked, so I looked at him. Wow, I must say he has the most beautiful pair of eyes, which can be intense as well as thoughtful, the deepest shade of blue, I have ever seen and they remind me of someone. After a while I answered back, "yes, me and my sister are looking for a job, but we haven't found one yet."

"So would you like to-" he got interrupted by my sister, who was running towards us, she was panting a lot, so I gave her my water bottle, she drank a bit and said, "I have bad news for you little sis!?"

"What happened?!" I asked her worriedly. "Uncle David was talking to me normally, then suddenly he asked me about you, if you have told me anything. I said you haven't and he said that I was lying. He got mad a-" I interrupted her and asked her angrilly, "did he hit you?!"

"No, he didn't! Why are you asking me that?!"

"It's nothing!?" I said. "Tris, does he hit you?!" Shit, how did she guess that? I cannot tell her the truth ever. "No, he doesn't." She looked at me. "Did I interrupt something?!"

"Nope, you haven't and it's okay as family always comes first." The second guy said, while the other looked at him, then at Adrianna and at last he looked at me. His eyes stayed glued to me, he smiled at me in a flirty way and it felt like he is trying to break the walls, I have made over the years. "So we were asking your sister, if you both would like to work with us as our secretaries?!"

"Can we tell you our answer, after you have interviewed us?!" I sweetly asked and they said that it's okay for them and tomorrow, we are going to have the interview and 10 o'clock in the morning. We bid good bye to them and vice versa, they went their way and we went ours.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

As we reached home, uncle David was waiting for us with a "worried" look on his face. "Where were you?!" He asked us. "I had gone out to jog, then I found a job for Adrianna and I." I replied back "sweetly". "What's the name of the company? When do you have the interview?!"

"The company's name is E & C Marketing, the interview is in the morning at 10 am."

"Okay great, good luck girls."

"Thank you." We both said and then I went to the bathroom to freshen up and help my sister in preparing lunch for us all. Then I went helped my sister, we didn't talk that much as we were concetrating on our task. As soon as we were finished we all ate. I felt the glare of David and I knew about, what is coming for me. After our lunch, I washed the dishes as well as put the remaining food into the frigde. As soon as I was finished David was waiting for me.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

"I was waiting for that all day now." He evilly said, "remove your clothes little piece of shit." I had do

what he said. I wanted to stand up for myself, but I cannot as he had warned me, if I say anything to anyone, he will hurt Adrianna and then Caleb, by raping Cara and my sister. I know that this bald old man lusts for his own niece like she is a piece of meat and for his own nephew's wife. He was the one, who lusted for my mom too. He started to beat me, grabbing me literally everywhere, stabbing me with small pieces of glass until he was satisfied, I saw the lust in his eyes, I knew what he was trying to do and luckilly he never succeeded in doing that. Then he tried to force himself onto me. I knocked him out and when I was sure that he was unconscious, I wore my clothes back on, went into my room and locked the door. Luckilly he was already drunk, so he won't know about me knocking him out cold. I looked for one of the ointments as well as bandages, so that I don't get an infection. After applying the ointment and doing the bandages, I hoped that notices them, that's why I wear baggy clothes. I really hate my life sometimes, there's no space for love in it as David won't let me fall in love with someone as I'm his personal punching bag. I fell asleep, while forgetting about everything, but I just remembered those beatiful deep blue eyes.

 **End of her pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **AN**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter, if not then I'm sorry. This chapter is dedicated to Aquaflames, Karla Sprague and the Guest reviewer. I hope you guys hate David as much as Tris and I do.**

 **End of AN**

 **Disclaimer: You all know it, don't you?**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Eatons and Coulters

 **Heya Twistinians, I'm back and I hope you guys will like this chapter, if not than I'm really very sorry for that and I will be the one dealing with the consequences.**

 **Guys Christina is a grey shaded character, so sometimes you will like her and sometimes you won't.**

 **So without further ado here's chapter 2**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Four's pov-**

When I was 10 years old, my parents got divorced as my dear mother accused my father of cheating on her, but the truth was that he never cheated on her. My father used to work his ass of to give me and my mom a good life. This life wasn't good enough for her, so she divorced him, he tried to save their marriage, but gave up in the end. He loved her so much that he let her go. She even won the custody of me by faking her own innoncence. Because of Evelyn Eaton-Coulter I had to leave the only person, who knew me like a open book. The girl I always loved and will always love. I won't be able to see her ever again as she is dead, but she is still alive in heart and I still can feel her presence even though she isn't here anymore. I was 14 when I lost the people, who I truly loved. My thoughts are always about her, what if I could have married her? What if I could have told her that I love her?

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

Why doesn't my mom understand that I cannot marry someone that I don't like at all. So whenever she tries to set me up with Christina in my room before I go to bed. So I just lock the door of my room and pretend like sleeping, so I don't have to sleep on the same bed as Christina. I know that Christina and I are not compatible with eachother.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

My baby bear is the only one, who has the right to occupy my thoughts as well as my heart, because I live and die for her everyday. I still remember her icy blue eyes, which are the most beautiful pair of eyes, I have ever seen. Her luscious lips that would have perfectly fitted with mine. She was gorgeous. As soon as I had these thoughts about my girl, I fell asleep.

 **End of his pov for now**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Eric's pov-**

Dreams are so strange sometimes. I never have seen such angel in real life, but why does she occupy my thoughts as well as my dreams? Is she the one for me? If yes, then why don't I know her. I may never find her as my step mum has already arranged my marriage to Nita. I always try to be nice to my fiancée as I would love to break the engagement with her, but I can't, because I would upset my step mom. I don't know what to do as I need some answers for myself and if I'm lucky enough, I will meet the one for me someday. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

The next day I woke up, because of a knock on my door. I got up from my bed, opened the door and Four was waiting for me. "Hi." We both said at the same time. "I was going for a jog and I wanted to ask you, if you want to come with me?!" He asked and I answered back, "sure I will come with you. I just need to get changed and I will meet you at the door!?"

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

"Okay, I will be waiting for you." He said, before he went, so I closed the door again and got dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. After I was finished with getting ready, taking my phone with me, filling my bottle with water and then I went outside, where Four was already waiting for me. "Took you long enough." He said with a small smirk. "I know right," I said with a smirk too and with a wink I asked him, "ohh Four baby, how do I look?!"

"Hottter then usual babe." We laughed at it, while we were walking for a while.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

After a while I said, "I don't want to get married." He looked at me, laughed for a while and said. "Me neither bro."

"So what are we going to do now?!" I asked him, he sheugged his shoulder until he suggested, "find two girls, who are ready to get married to us."

So in that way we will be prepared to get rid of the Hernandez sisters." I concluded while he nodded. After planning about breaking our engagements, we started to jog for a while until we sat down on a bench and started to talk about our annoying secretaries.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

Suprisingly Four started to talk about love. The way he talked about it, I already knew that he was in love once. The girl sitting next to him listened intently to him and then she was lost in her own thoughts. I thought about my angel, while Four's words were replaying in my head. Soon I began to speak with the girl sitting next to Four, when she looked at us, I saw how her icy blue eyes locked with Four's deep blue ones. It seemed like both of them were lost in eachother's eyes. Soon Four asked her if she was looking for a job, she was going to answer back, when another girl came towards her. Then I saw the girl approaching us and wow she is so beautiful. Her red hair look so silky and soft. Her eyes are a stunning colour of hazel as they look more green than brown at that moment. The other girl was concerned and asked her if she is alright or not. The way Four looked at me, I knew that there must be something that the icy blue eyed girl is worried about something. We offered them to take their interview and after a small pause they agreed to meet us. We said good bye to eachother and then Four and I went back home. I couldn't stop thinking about the red haired girl and seems like Four couldn't stop thinking about the icy blue eyed girl. When reached our home, we went to our respective rooms.

 **End of his pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Back to Four's pov-**

The girl sitting next to me, had the most amazing icy blue eyes and they reminded me off my bestfriend, my baby bear. Her eyes would change its colour, matching her feelings as well as her thoughts and that girls eyes changed its colour when she was concerned about her sister. She asked the red haired one, if their uncle had hit her. The other one denied it and asked icy blue about it and she said no, but I could see that she was lying to her sister, but why I don't know. In a strange way miss icy blue has occupied my thoughts and I like the feeling. I didn't notice that someone was knocking on my room's door. When I opened the door, Eric was waiting infront of it. I let him come in and he said, after I closed the door, "I think we have found the perfect girls for our plan."

"Do you mean icy blue and red hair?!" I asked him and he replied back with a nod. "I don't think that it will work." I said. "Why?!"

"Because girls like them are made to fall in love with and not to play with them!?" I responded back. Eric looked at me in a perplexed way. As soon as he was going to say something, someone interrupted us and it was...

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **AN**

 **As you guys know, I will only be able to update all the stories on the weekends and I will try to do that.**

 **End of AN**

 **Disclaimer: Until next time guys. Enjoy the week without my stories😈😉dearies.**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A life changing job offer

 **Hola Twistinians I'm back and I wanted to say thank you for 1K and a bit views on the story and it means a lot to me guys. So I'm in party fever😉that's why you all are getting an earlier update than I actually had planned.**

 **So without further ado, here's the chapter including both couples😍do enjoy the story guys...**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Adrianna's pov-**

I need to find out, why my sister hates uncle David a lot and why she asked me, if he had hurt me. The two guys, who offered us both a job seem nice. The guy with the grey eyes was something else, even the other one with the deep blue eyes, I noticed the way he looked at me baby sis and it was kinda cute. Tris seemed to be lost into him too. Maybe I will get to know that guys, then maybe I will find out, if deep blue likes my sister and if he does I will help him with the dating thingy and the other stuff. I need to see my sister happy and not misserable. I need to find out, why my sister isn't smilling anymore and why she doesn't make any friends. When I fell asleep, I just saw one face, his.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

When I woke up, it was already morning. So I went to the bath room, I showered, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I went to check on Tris and if she's ready or not. When I went into her room, I saw uncle David there, he was pinning her onto her bed. "You will do whatever I want you to do, understand." He spat at her and she nodded. "If you stay a good girl and if you please me, I won't touch your sister and sister-in-law ever!?" He shouted at her. I hid behind the door as I noticed that he is going to his own room. So many questions swirled in my head. Did he touch her the way no parent or guardian should touch her? Did he rape her? Has he ever hit her? What has he done to the innoncent Beatrice? I stopped the thoughts and went to her room, like I haven't seen, what had happened between her and our uncle. "Good morning Tris." I said with a smile. "Morning sis, how are you?!"

"I'm fine, what about you?!"

"I'm alright, just a bit tired." I just nodded and then asked her, "are you excited for the interview?!" She laughed a bit, before saying, "I'm bit nervous, but I have a good feeling about it." She simply said and I think that I know why she is saying that. "I have a good feeling too," I said with a small smile, "are you ready to go?!"

"No, not yet, but I am going to get ready now." She sweetly said, so I went out of her room and went to the kitchen.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

As soon as Beatrice was ready, we went to that company for the interview. There was a middle aged woman at the reception and then she asked us for our names and we told her, who we are and she told us to wait a moment, so we sat down onto the stools.

 **End of her pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Eric's pov-**

As soon as our receptionist miss Howell called us and she told us that the girls are here, I was happy about it. So as per plan, we will respectively interview both sisters, then we will hire them, let them sign the contract, but there will be a small twist and turn in the contract, which I cannot disclose to my mind right now. I hope they will accept our proposal. "Let the fun games begin my friend." Four said with a small smirk. "There's nothing holding us back from doing it bro," I said, "expect for Christina and Nita!?"

"Eric please don't talk about Evelyn's lap dogs or they will appear out of nowhere." An irritated Four growled. "Is it, because of her?!" I asked and he countered back, "about who?!"

"About the girl Tris!?" I said as I had noticed the way they looked at eachother yesterday. "No." He answered back and I know that he meant to say yes.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

We went downstairs after our conversation and saw that the sisters were sitting next eachother. They were talking about something, so we went closer and heard the red haired girl ask icy blue, "Tris, did he touch you?!"

"Who?!" Icy blue asked, while not looking at her sister. "Our uncle David." Blondie looked at the other one in utter disbelieve. "Who told you that?!"

"Is it yes or no?!" Hazel eyes asked determined. "I can't and won't tell you." The answer is already clear, even though she won't budge, the expresionless eyes of Four's changed into a pair concerned ones. "I had seen, the way he had pinned you onto your bed as well as warned you," they looked at eachother and then she continued, "if you behave he won't touch me or Cara, so please tell me Tris, I will be able to help and protect you."

"Even if I tell you the truth, you won't believe me, so why should I tell you that our damm uncle has been abusing me and has tried to rape me since 12 years now! How should I Adrianna?!" Tris softly said, while her head hung and anger was evident in her voice, she looked up, saw us, her eyes widened and she ran to the direction of the bathrooms.

 **End of his pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Four's pov-**

When I heard the words from her mouth, I was so perplexed, while my hatred towards her uncle grew more than it is imaginable, "even if I tell you the truth, you won't believe me, so why should I tell you that our damm uncle has been abusing me and has tried to rape me since 12 years now! How should I Adrianna?!" I saw how she ran into direction of the bathroom, her sister Adrianna looked at us with wide eyes and I told her, "I'll check up on her, don't worry!?" She nodded and I ran towards the bathrooms. I heard someone sniffling and saying, "it's my fault that uncle Azure and uncle Marcus died, how will I ever tell Tobias, Zeke and Uri that their father's died while saving me that day." When I heard my name I was shocked, I asked myself, "could she be my baby bear. No, it can't be." I listen to her talking to herself, "Adrianna won't believe me, if I tell her that David is the reason, why we are orphans. I shouldn't let it slip out of my lips like I did about the abuse. I wish Toby would be here with me as his baby bear needs him the most. He was the one giving me the strenght to fight back." Soon realization had dawned upon me and I knew that she is my baby bear. I wanted to console her, but I can't and I don't know why, so I knocked on the door. She stopped sniffling and opened the door for me and suddenly she was hugging me, while crying her heart out. My heart ached for her. I hugged her back and at my touch she stiffened, upsetting me, but I won't show it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be hugging you." She blushingly said. "It's okay miss Prior, I always like a hug from a beautiful woman like you!?" I said with a flirty wink. She narrowed her eyes at me, before it turned to a glare. Oh shit the glare is scary, but I have the scarier glare than her. "Are you alright?!" I asked her, she nodded and asked me back, "do I look like I've been crying?!" I looked at her face, her inviting lips and seriously said, no, Tris you look as tough as nails." My thoughts said something else to her, "you are the epitome of beauty Tris and I think that I'm attracted to you," but I cannot tell her that. "Shall we do the interview today or do you want to do it another day?!"

"We can do it today as I need some distraction after what had happened today with my sister." She frowned at herself, while she was talking to me.

 **End of his pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Tris' pov-**

It felt good, after I had cried my heart out and now I feel so much lighter. It felt good to have Four's arms around me, even though I was the one, who had initiated the hug. At first I stiffened as I'm not used to anyone touching me except for my uncle, when e abused me and tried to touch me everywhere. As soon as I calmed down, he asked me, if I was alright and if we should reschedule the interview and I said that I'm ready for it, so he led the way to his office. He let me go in before himself, he closed as well as locked the door, which was kinda weird, but whatever. I somehow felt nervous being locked in a room with him. "So miss Prior, what's your name?!"

"My name's Beatice Prior, but I personally prefer Tris." He acknowledged the fact and nodded to it. "How old are you?!" He asked. "I'm 22 years old." He noted everything down and professionally asked me a few more questions, which I truthfully answered back. I then asked a few questions, which he thought were brilliant, so he answered them back and flirted with me for a while. Gosh I hate guys, who flirt with every girl that comes across them.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

After the interview was done, he led me to an another room, where Adrianna and the other guy, whose name is Eric were waiting for us. I sat down next to Adrianna, who was smiling at me and I smiled back. When I looked up, I noticed Four staring at me with a small smile. How and why would he look at me or even smile, because of me. Soon Eric spoke and said, "I'm happy to tell you both that you got the job." I looked up happily, hugged my sister, who hugged me back and I thanked them for giving us an opportunity. Then Four spoke saying, "you both desserve it and congratulations. You guys will have to work for us for a trial period of three months and if we are happy with your work, the placement is yours."

"Thank you so much boss." We said and they said, "call us by our names Eric and Four." We both nodded at this. They made us read the contract and we had to sign them, but some of the clauses were a bit weird. "We both are not aloud to be engaged or married to someone as we have to be flexible timewise."

"We will have to work as long as Four and Eric work and one of them both will drop us both home or we both will be dropped off at different timings."

"If it's too late, we have to stay at their place or they will be staying at ours." When I read this paragraph I innerly cringed as it means that I have to stay in the same room and sleep on the same bed as Four. Shit why did I agree to work with him. The truth is that my life is over as David won't be able to do anything to us now, thanks to Four and Eric, but he will once Four and Eric will leave, his gonna do a lot worse to me than he has ever done. "Four, can I talk to you in privat?!" I asked unsure of what the outcome will be. "Sure." He kindly said, so I followed him out, back to his office and he closed the door behind him. "What do you wnat to talk about Tris?!"

"It's about, the thing you found out before the interview."

"What about it?!" He asked impatiently, so I told him, "you and Eric cannot stay at out place, because if you leave the next day, I'm afraid that he'll do more than abusing me and I'm scared that he'll do something to Adrianna and she doesn't desserve any of this." I said, he thoughtfully looked at me, before asking in a concerned way, "and you think that you desserve whatever he has done to you?!"

"Yes, I do!?" I blurted out as I don't need his fake concern towards me and my sister. "No, you bloody well don't."

"Yes, I bloody well do!?"

"Why?!" He asked me, so I replied back, "I should've been dead and not my best friend's father or even my cousins' father. So tell me now, if I desserve the punishment or not?!"

"No, you don't, no one does." He said, looking at me in a way no one has ever looked at me and I know that I'm imagining things.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

After a long pause we went back to the other room, as soon as we reached there, two girls ran towards Four and Eric, they hugged them. The boys stiffened at their touch, while the girls screamed with shrill voice that was so fake as them two, "I'm back baby."

"I'm happy that you are back." The boys sarcastically said and I saw the way the boys looked at eachother and rolled their eyes, because of the girls. The girls turned around and looked at us up and down. "Did you cheat on us with these two." One of them asked while pointing at us and I sarcastically replied back, "yes, like we both have nothing better to do than breaking someone's relationship, but you both are welcome, if need some help in breaking up your relaitionship!?" The two fakies gaped at me, open mouthed, while the boys had a good laugh. "You!?" One of them shouted, they were sprinting towarda me, but the boys stopped them, as they ran towards us, picked us up, as we reached the door, Eric locked it and he picked up Adrianna again. Four ran with me towards his office, he sat me down as he had to lock the door, then he pressed some buttons and a door opened. He took my hand and went through the doorway and he locked the door. When I looked around, I saw that we were in a bedroom. "What on earth are w-" I was shouting angrilly and he interrupted me, while he had an hand on my mouth, before he quietly said...

 **End of her pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **AN**

 **I was planning to update this story next week, but as I was so happy, I decided to update the story today. This chapter is dedicated to you all and especially to Aquaflames for the continued support as well as the kind words.**

 **Oh and guys, before I forget to ask you guys to please read the new one shot Just a dream, which is connected to another story of mine, as I would love to know your opinions about it. Till next time guys❤️**

 **End of the AN**

 **Disclaimer: I would like to tell you guys that I don't own the Divergent series and sadly I never will. I only have the ownership on my stories, the plot of all stories and the characters, that I have created😉😲😵😱**

 **Lots of love Charms** 😇


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Locked in a room with my boss😉

 **Hola I'm back Twisties, don't worry about my craziness, because this chapter is gonna be lovely for one couple, while the other one will be fighting after something happens between them.**

 **So enjoy the story without further ado.**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Eric's pov-**

I had Adrianna in my arms as I was dragging her away from the evil eyes of ChrIta(Christina and Nita) and the feeling was so amazing, that I don't know, how to explain it, it feels like my whole body is on fire and she is the only one, who can tame it. I loved the feeling of her holding onto me tightly, like I'm gonna fade away.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

As soon as I had unlocked the door to my office, I let her go inside and then I locked the door. After that I had to press a button, so that a door came out of nowhere, I opened the door, ushered her in and locked that door too. "Why are we running away from them?!"

"Because they are crazy as they think that it's alright to cheat on us," I spat out and she looked at me woth worry, so I continued, "but if we would do that, then it would be the end of the world."

"Then why are you still with her?!" She asked me, so I replied back, "because my marriage to her is arranged, just like Four's. Four doesn't like his fiancée at all as she is just like her sister, known as my fiancée." She then said, shocking me to the core, "you should break up with her, if she doesn't make you happy and only cheats on you."

"I would have broken up with her, but it's not that easy." I sincerely said. "Why?!" She curiously asked, so I answered back, "because of my step mom and she wants me to marry Nita and not the girl, I like a lot, since I saw her the first time!?"

"Who is she?" Adrianna hopefully asked, so I shrugged it off by saying, "sorry I can't tell you just now, but soon I will." I promised her that I will tell her, but how will I tell her that I like her a lot, more than I should, but it could be that I'm just attracted to her and nothing else. She moved away from me, so I asked her, "what are you doing?!"

"Eric, I need to pee." Adrianna bluhingly said, I looked at her and blushed too, so I showed her the en-suite bathroom, she went inside and I think that she has forgotten to lock the door. I waited infront of the door like a watchman.

 **End of his pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Adrianna's pov-**

I don't why, but I felt jealous, when that girl had hugged Eric and I shouldn't be jealous as she is the one he has chosen for himself. I'm just attracted to him and I do find him hot though. When we were in that hidden room, where we currently are, he told me that he doesn't like his fiancée and that he would love to break up with her, but he can't as his marriage is fixed with her by his step mom to that cheating woman. I then stepped away and then he asked me, so I told him that I needed to pee, so he had shown me the door to the en-suite bathroom. The lock of the door didn't work, so I left it. When I quietly opened the door, I saw that Eric was acting like watchdog. When he saw me, he smiled at me and came closer to me until his lips had touched my forehead. I started to imagine his lips on mine, while I was enjoying that small moment.

 **End of her pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Four's pov-**

"What on earth are w-" Tris was shouting angrilly and I interrupted her, while I had an hand on her soft mouth, that I would love to kiss just once, before I quietly said, "something I always wanted to do." That's it I already said it and there's no going back. Then I pulled her, by holding her waist, so that she crashed into me and I finally pressed my lips to hers. I think that we both got carried away for a while as I know was kissing her neck and soon I was kissing her collarbone. I don't know, what had happened and she just pushed me away from her, her face was red as she was blushing, but her eyes were filled with rage and utter disgust. It seemed like she though that I was someone else for a moment and it hurt me a lot.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

The long pause between us was unbearable. She was the first one to break it as she angrilly asked me, "why did you kiss me? Why me?!" I looked at her and countered back, "why did you let me kiss you?!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault?!" She retorted back. Why doesn't she realize that I'm attracted to her, to my baby bear. "I think that you haven't read the last clause on the contract." I said with a smirk, I hate hurting her, but I have to and I promise that I will always protect her from any harm. "I read all the clauses!?" She answered back. "So you know that in the last clause is written that I can kiss you, hug or even touch you, whenever I want to." I said emotionlessly, while I was happy in the inside. "You are a sneaky and a perverted asshole." She shouted and her words stung straight through my heart. "I made the clause, because I like you a lot." I said and she laughed at me in a sarcastic way, before asking me, "what about your girlfriend? You are freaking cheating on her."

"Firstly I'm not cheating on her, but she is the one cheating on me. Secondly she is my forced fiancèe as our marriage is an arranged one. Thirdly I don't like and never will. Fourthly I'm fed up with that bloody engagement ruining my life and fiftly last I'm not gonna marry her ever." I blurted out angrilly and I saw that her expression changed from being angry to being scared, because of me. "Tris. I'm sorry," I sadly said, "I'm just a bit short tempered and that's it. I'm sorry that I let it out on you, I really am. Just forget about that stupid clause." She didn't answer back and went to that en-suite bathroom, while ignoring me.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

Two minutes later, I heard that she was crying. I went towards the door and knocked. "Go away." She shouted, but I didn't listen to her and I opened door as it was unlocked. She looked at me and said, "I told to leave me alone." I said nothing and crouched next to her. She looked away from me and was completely ignoring me. I sat down, pulled her into my lap, I turned her face, so that she was facing me and I pulled her into an hug. She hugged me back and cried into my chest. Her breathing slowed down as she fell asleep while crying, I lifted her up and took her to the bedroom, I slowly lay her down, took her shoes off and covered her with the sheets. After that I went towards the couch, I laid down and fell asleep.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

When I woke up the next morning, I was covered in sheets, the same sheets that I had covered Tris with. When I looked around, I didn't see her anywhere in the room, so I got up and looked for her and then I saw her making breakfast. "Good morning "my" Tris!?" I said sleepily and she answered back with a nod. "What are you making?!" I curiously asked, while she replied back, "making home made scones."

"Delicious, I love scones."

"I hoped so and it's the easiest to make, I wanted to ask you, if you have any allergies," she sweetly said, I would love to hear her like that everyday, "but you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't feel like waking you up and I'm sorry for taking over your bed." I was amazed by her her concern. "Tris there's no need to say sorry, honestly I'm surprised by your concern for my health and if I have slept or not."

"I'm just repaying gor what you did for me yesterday and I have accepted your apology, but if you do it again, I will literally murder you." I gulped down my saliva and nodded.

 **End of his pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **AN**

 **PM me for ideas for this story or for the others.**

 **End of AN**

 **Disclaimer: I'm crazy and I know it😉**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bad uncles' revenge plan (FourTris)

 **Heyo I'm back again with this one, I'm sorry if I bore you guys with this story, but I have a lot of ideas for it.**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Tris' pov-**

When I woke up the next day, I was tucked with sheets on a bed. When I looked around I saw that Four aas sleeping on the couch. "Why is he doing that?!" I asked myself, "urgh, that guy is so confusing as hell. Who is he really? What does he want from me? Why did he kiss me and why did I enjoy the kiss?!" I got up from the bed, went to him, put the sheets on him and then I went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. Soon after that I went to the kitchen and started to prepare the scones. I love scones a lot and I didn't know, what else to make. I heard that he had woken up too and after a few minutes he came to kitchen as well. "Good morning Tris!?" He said sleepily and I answered back with a nod. "What are you making?!" He asked me cutiously, while I replied back, "making home made scones."

"Delicious, I love scones." Then I sweetly said, "I hoped so and it's the easiest to make, I wanted to ask you, if you have any allergies, but you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't feel like waking you up and I'm sorry for taking over your bed." He seemed to be amazed by "my concern." "Tris there's no need to say sorry, honestly I'm surprised by your concern for my health and if I have slept or not."

"I'm just repaying for what you did for me yesterday and I have accepted your apology, but if you do it again, I will literally murder you." He nodded with as small smile, before sarcastically saying, "yes, mam!?" I glared at him and he lowered his gaze from my eyes towards my lips. He looked at me like he wanted to kiss me, but he refrained himself from it, thank god. Why do I have the urge having his lips on mine? What's happening to me? You can't kiss him Tris, he's getting married soon and you have feelings for someone else.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

As soon as I got out of my thoughts I started to actually make the scones, then I preheated to oven and after a few minutes I shoved the baking tray into the oven and added a timer. Then I went to the living room, where Four was seated on the couch and he was watching something on Netflix. "Four do you have an IPhone charger?!" He then straight away answered back, "yes, I do and I do have some shirts for you?!"

"Women's shirts?!" I asked him in a perplexed way. "No," he huskilly answered back, while coming closer to me, "but you can wear one of mine and I can imagine that you'll look so sexy in it." He quietly whispered the last part into my ear. His breathe was hot, it was tickling my ear, I was trying to move away from him, but my legs were rooted to the spot. There was so much tension between the two of us and because of it I was losing my mind. I could not stop myself and I was going to kiss him, but the timer of the oven went off. I pushed him aside and went to the kitchen. I wore the special gloves for the oven, Four came inside, he took out a mat for me, so that I could place the baking tray on it. I couldn't looke at him as I felt ashamed with myself. I started to look for the plates, but Four had already taken them out for me, I silently thanked him, he nodded at me, I started to set the table, while he made our english breakfast tea. When I was finished I went to help me, but he pushed me to the counter and trapped me between himself and the stupid counter. Then he came closer to me with his face and said, "I don't know why, but I cannot stop thinking about you since the day I met you." I was so stunned that I didn't notice that he was already gone like thin air. "Are you coming Tris?!" He asked from the dining room and I answered back, "coming!?" Then I went there, I was goig to sit down, when a door opened, Eric and Adrianna came into this room. "Yummy, you have made scones." My sister squealed out of happiness, while the guys stared at her open mouthed. "Can someone make tea for me?!" She requested and Eric replied back, "on it." When Eric came back, we all started to wat the food at the same time.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

A few minutes later Four was coughing a lot, I stood up and went to him. I filled a glass a water, he drank it. Eric was already on his feet and gave some medicines to Four. "Four do have any allergies?!" I asked him, he then answered back, "yes to raisins," I looked at him apologetically and said, "the scones had raisins in them. I'm so sorry Four."

"No, I'm sorry Tris, I should have told you that I have an allergy," he said understandingly, " but I had forgotten the fact that scones mostly contain raisins."

"Should I make you something else?!"

"No, it's alright Tris." He said, but then his stomach growled, so I went into kitchen and made some choco chip scones. Because of Four, I'm thinking about Tobias as he has the same allergy as Four. Could it be that Four is Tobias? After I made the batter, I formed it and placed them on the tray. Luckilly the oven was still hot, so I placed the tray in the oven again. As soon as they were finished, I seeved the food to Four and he said, "thank you Tris, you didn't have to make breakfast for me."

"Yes, I should as it was my fault that you had an allergic reaction." He just told me not to do anything for him as he's not used someone doing all of that for him. I kinda felt bad for him, but I tried not to show him that. He kindly smiled at me, while we were eating our food.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

Then the guys told us that they have some clothes for us, so we went to the bedroom. When I looked at the clothes. They were men clothes, but they looked like old ones. I went to the bath room and then I wore the ocean blue coloured shirt with the black shorts, I tucked the shirt into them. When I came out my sister was wearing a light grey shirt with black shorts, I could sense that she was feeling shy, so we went to the living room, where she sat down and I went to the bathroom.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

After five minutes when I came back, Eric had sat down onto the couch next to Adrianna. I had to sit next to Four. There was not a lot of space between us, so I practically was sitting on top of him. I was going to fall, but he held me in place. My phone was charged, so I checked my messeges and saw that David wrote to me, "where the hell are you and your sister?" The second messege was worse, "if you don't come home now, you bloody girl, I'm not gonna go easy on you." My eyes widened and I started to shiver as hell. I noticed that Adrianna and Eric were lost in their own conversation, so I got up and went to the bedroom. I was still shivering a lot and of course I didn't notice that someone had followed me into the room. "Tris?!"

"What is it Four." I snapped at him. "I wanted to make sure if you are alright, but it seems like you're not!" I looked straight into his eyes and asked, "why do you care so much?!" He looked back inyo my eyes and slowly said, "because you fascinate me a lot," I never have heard these words ever and then he said, "because you are so different, you are a fighter and not someone, who gets scared that easily." This guy is full of surprises. I don't know what actually happened as well as who kissed whom, but I loved the feeling of his soft lips on mine. When we pulled apart, I told him about the messeges of David on my phone, I don't why he got so angry, but he did. He hugged me and I hugged him back and I don't know, why I feel so save in his arms.

 **End of her pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-David's pov-**

"Where is that girl?!" Mr Monroe asked me, my shoulder tensed up a bit and then I said, "she went for an interview yesterday and since then she hasn't come back home."

"You freaking idiot, she must have lied to you," he fumingly said, "she must have gone to meet her lover."

"She doesn't have a lover." I said, while controlling my anger. "You know that I have bought her and I want her at my place tomorrow or the deal is canceled." I then replied back, "yes, I completely understand sir."

"Good." He said and then he was gone. I tried to call her, she did pick up the phone and I heard her talking to someone (Tris and Four are acting), "Tris, you are mine and I won't let anyone touch you ever."

"No, you cannot do that. I'm sorry to tell you that," I said and he cut me off by saying, "what?!"

"You and I. I'm not the one for you and I can't be yours ever." I could not hear all of it some of it was broken and I need to find this stupid girl and I need to plan my revenge, which I will take from Tris' loverboy. I already have a good plan for it, but for that I need something from my weapons lab.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

An hour later, I had found the weapon I was looking for and I can say that history is gonna repeat itself. But this time it will be more bloody than the last time and this time Beatrice Prior will die for sure.

 **End of his pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **AN**

 **Is it going to fast between FourTris? David is too evil to handle, but he is gonna fall on his backside soon😈**

 **End of AN**

 **Disclaimer: David's death is coming!**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Only an act(FourTris)

 **Heya, I'm back, in this chapter is the answer of FourTris' sudden love and kisses.**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-The night before in Four's flashback-**

At three AM, I woke up as Tris called me a few times. "What's wrong Tris?!" I sleepily asked. "I think that someone has hacked my phone and can listen to all of my conversations." She said while she was freaking out. "Calm down Tris," I soothingly said, before asking, "do you know, who hacked your phone?!"

"I think that David has something to do with it!?" She said. "So lets give him a show baby." I winked at her, she blushed, because of it and agreed. "What are we going to do?!"

"Lots of kissing." She looked perplexed, before glaring at me like she's ready to murder me. "Are you insane?!" She questioned me. "No, not al all I'm very much sane, thank you very much!?" She then suddenly looked on the floor as she was blushing a lot. "I can't keep kissing you," she said and I interrupted her by asking, "why not?!" She looked into my eyes, before answering, "because I don't want it to lead to anything else or more than just kissing."

"Don't worry it won't Tris."

"How can I trust you?!"

"You can't trust me, but I promise that I won't missbehave with you as I will be a gentleman to you and only you."

"Why are doing that?!"

"Because I cannot stand seeing people getting hurt over and over again." I said, while thinking about my past and about what Tris has gone through. I promised myself that I will protect her from any harm, even it costs my life, I can do anything for my baby bear. "Shall we start milady?!"

"Yes, we shall you kind sir."

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

After we were in the room we made kissing sounds at the same time, so whoever was listening thinks that we are doing something inapropriate, but sadly we're not. When she fell asleep, I covered her with the sheets and went to the couch to sleep. I could't sleep for an hour or so as I was thinking about, how to get rid of Christina and Nita simulatiously out of our lives. Eric is too nice to break up with Nita, so I have to do something for him as I can see that he obviously likes Adrianna and vice versa, but I don't know, what's going on in Tris' mind, I know that she doesn't like me and she' s trying to keep herself away from anyone. Tris desseves everything in this world and I will make sure that she gets it. I was glad that I was Tris' first kiss and she was mine. Yes the flirty Four never had kissed any girl in his life except for Tris.

 **End of the flashback**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

And here we are kissing eachother like our lives depend on it, but it's just an act. Just an act and nothing else as she has made it clear to me that she doesn't feel anything for me and never will. I wish she did. I need to make her mine hook or crook, I know that I sound like an creep, but what to do, she brings my posessiveness out me. I will make her fall for me, but by showing myself as Tobias to her and not "the flirty but intimidating Four." I should control myself and not become a sappy lover like in the freaking princess movies or the cheesy romantic ones, but I won't become like "the fifty shades of grey character" as I hate such love stories. I will make my own love story will be unique and unforgetable. With this thoughts I pulled away from her and whispered to her, "Tris this so wrong, I'm sorry, but I cannot do this anymore?!"

"Why?!" She asked me, I know that we were acting, so I just said, "because I'm cheating on my fiancée."

"So what, she is the one cheating on you." She said and I just looked at her flabbergasted until we heard her phone turning off by itself. I breathed out in relieve and said, "well done Tris, now your uncle thinks that you are having an affair." I said appreachiating her work. "Thank you Four, I wouldn't be able to do it without you." She smiled at me brightly at me. After a while I turned around and saw that Adrianna and Eric were here. They looked at us with a teasing glare. In the corner of my eyes, I saw that Tris was glaring at them two, when I stopped watching her, I followed her gaze with my eyes and saw that they both were holding something in their hands.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

After a long akward pause, I asked them, "what are you guys holding in your hands?!"

"Something that we found out yesterday night!?" Eric exclaimed and Tris asked him, "what is it?!"

"We now know, who has hacked your phone, but that person doesn't know that we have hacked his or hers phone with the help of some friends!?"

"That's great news." Tris agreed and she hugged both of them, but not me. I was the one, who messeged Eric about it and now he gets a hug from her. I pouted like kiddo and soon someone hugged me too but from behind. I sensed that it was her, so I held her hand, but why is her hand so rough? "Bro can you stop holding my hand," Eric was talking to me, "because I feel creeped out!?" That's when realisation dawned upon me and I pulled my hand away from him. "Sorry sis." I said, while Eric glared at me and the girls were laughing. "Haha very funny." He scowled and a laughing Adrianna replied back, "yes, it is." His face softens as he pouted at her. She looked at him and smiled softly. I locked my eyes with Tris, who had a smirk on her face. We then left the room leaving Eric with the girl he likes.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

Most of the time, there was silence between us, until she spoke, "thanks Four for the help."

"No problemo mi amor, porque mi latido es solo para ti, mi princesa y yo podríamos hacer cualquier cosa por ti (AN sorry for this but I needed some spanish just now;-) No problem my love, because my heart beats only for you my princess and I could do anything for you)." What the heck did I just say? "I didn't understand what you said." A confused Tris said. "Uhh it's nothing mi amor."

"See, you said it again."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." She said getting a bit louder and then Eric as well as Adrianna were here with us. "What happened Tris?!" They simulatiously asked. "I just don't know, what Four just spit our in Spanish, so I asked him and he said it was nothing," Tris answered back as she was smirking at me with a raised eyebrow in amusement, "but I know that he knows, what he said, because his neck is really red." How the hell does she know that I'm blushing, of course she knows. I growled at her playfully, before winking at her. "I won't tell you what I said in Spanish, because I said... ah never mind." I stuttered out, but I saw that Tris smirked at my nervousness and then she bluntly asked me, "do I make you nervous Four?!"

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **What will Four's answer be?**

 **Does Tris actually know, what Tobias said?**

 **Disclaimer: I know you guys hate me for the cliffhangers, but the next chapter will be about...**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Four is in danger!

 **This chapter contains a bit of both couples.**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-continuation in Tobias' pov-**

When Tris asked me, if she was making me nervous, I blurted out without thinking, "yes, you make me nervous as hell!?" When I looked around I saw that Eric looked at me like, "brah you don't say!?" Adrianna's reaction was, "finally he admitted." But Tris' reaction hurt me the most, she literally grilled me with her eyes as her glare was so harsh. I gulped. I told her that she makes me nervous, because I thought that maybe she does like me, but I was so wrong, because she only likes the old Tobias, but not the new one. "She'll never love you." A voice in my head said to me. If Tris would ask me to leave her alone, I will, but I won't stop loving her, because I have loved her since many years now, even when I was away from her. I remember the times, when she used to come over to my place to take care of me, when I was ill or our weekly sleep overs on every Friday and on every Saturday. Because of my mother, I lost contact to the only person, I wanted to be with and I still want to be with her.

 **End of his pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Eric's pov-**

Four is such a idiot, he just confessed that Tris is the only girl, who actually makes him nervous. I think that sometimes his brain turns off, when she's near him. My brother is in deep with his feelings towards her. Adrianna had a big smile on her face while Tris didn't seem to be happy with his confession. As usual my brah was lost in his own thoughts. "I think it's time to drop them off at home, so that tomorrow, you both will start working with us!?" I said. So the girls went to change their clothes. I looked at Four and he already knew, what I want.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

"What's up?!" He asked me, while he sensed that something was off. "I know, who hacked Tris' phone," I said, I wanted to say more, but Four interrupted me, "we already know that!?" He looked at me, but there was some kind of fear in his eyes. "No, you don't, because it's not only her uncle, but a dangerous organisation behind it."

"Which one?!" He asked. "Monroe corperations!?" I answered back. "What Monroe corperations,"

Four said while being so shocked, "that guy owns bucks as well as the most of the human trafficking mafia of all England." How does he know all about that. "Tris might be in real danger!?" He said. "She's not the only one in danger." he looked in a thoughtful way and said, "I'm in danger too."

"Who's in danger?!" Someone asked and it was...

 **End of his pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Adrianna's pov-**

"Who's in danger!?" Tris and I simulatiously asked the boys. "No, one!?" Four nervously said, Tris stalked towards him and dragged him to another room, while Eric and I were standing infront of eachother. "What didn't you tell me?!" I demanded. "Okay, I'll tell you, but promise me that you won't tell Tris anything." He seriously said. I promised to him, because I felt like it, "okay, I won't."

"Good." So he told me everything about it and I listened carefully. "So we need to protect them."

"Protecting whom?!" My dear sister asked. "The whole company's workers and their families." I answered back, Four and Eric looked surprised towards me and they thanked me for that too, while Tris believed my lie. I never wanted to lie to her, but I need to protect her and I cannot loose her, because I love her to much to let her go. Tris has done so much for me, she protected me from David and took all his anger upon herself. As her older sister, it's my duty to protect my younger sister and I will. Maybe Eric will help me, because Four is in danger too and David is gonna kill him, if he finds out that F likes T.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

"Guys we should get going!?" Four said, bringing me out of my trance. "Why?" I asked, so Eric answered back, "the two devils are infront of Four's office door."

"Who?!"

"Our fiancées!?" An annoyed Four said. "Oh!?" I said a bit sadly as I imagined about one of them and Eric. I shouldn't be upset as he is with someone else even though he doesn't like her. We were moving very quickly and soon we all were in Four's office and acting like we were working on something. Four unlocked the door, before opening it and we heard someone shouting at him, he then calmed that person down and told her that we were working on an important deal. That person came in and saw all of our "tired" faces and glared at us both, like we were keeping the guys away from them. "Adrianna and I should get going." My sis said and Four offered, "I can drop you both home." Tris then said, "no, you don't have to."

"Yes, I will!?"

"No, you won't!?"

"Yes," he said, "I will drop you home and it's pretty late!?" They were still bickering, so Eric and I went. Eric lead me the way to his car and dropped me home. Before I got out of the car, he whispered into my ear, "your sister and my brother are stubborn as hell!?"

"I know right." I whispered back, before thanking him and going inside.?

 **End of her pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **AN**

 **Sorry for being late with this chapter, but hopefully you guys will like it as much as the other chapters. Soon there will be a small leap.**

 **End of AN**

 **Disclaimer: If I would have owned Divergent, then I wouldn't dissappoint my readers, but I'm not.**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sold!

 **Hola Twisties, hopefully this chapter will be longer than the rest of the chapter as some drama awaits us all as well as a small leap, so if FourTris and EriAnna get married in this chapter or in the upcoming ones, then they should know eachother a bit better. As I have already told you guys EriAnna will understand eachother more and will get together sooner rather than later, while FourTris will be the stubborn asses or the bickering buddies and they will get together later on, maybe after a kid or so** 😉

 **To my dear haters, I don't care if you guys hate the stories or even me as your hate is an accomplishmet for me as I know that I'm doing something right. You guys do not know, how much effort I put into my stories, even then when I'm not feeling to well. If you hate my stories so much then please write your own stories and stop bugging everyone. I agree that there are many writers that are better than me. I'm requesting all the haters please do not write something offensive that hurts other people and their creativity.**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Tris' pov-**

Four and I were still bickering with eachother. I kinda like bickering with him even though it's childish and irresponsible as he's my boss, but who cares. His immature behaviour is unbelievable sometimes or even his flirtacious act infront of his so called fiancée, who doesn't even seem to bothered about. If I was her, I would've been so jealous, cause look at him, he's so breathtaking, but then comes his player like attitude, which ruins it for me. To be honest with myself, when I was in high school I wouldn't have minded having dated someone with that kind of attitude, but who would date me? The answer is simple, because no one would date someone as plain as me. "Tris, I am going to drop you home as it's too late now and I don't want anything to happen to you!?" He said, while breaking my chain of thoughts. I looked around and saw that everyone has already left, even Adrianna and Eric. "Why are you so concerned about me Four!?" I asked him angrilly, he then replied back in a flirty way, "because you are the first girl, who makes me nervous and you are the first girl that doesn't like me at all. You are so beautiful Beatrice Prior that any guy would fall for you!?" He was still talking, but I kinda zoomed out. "You're so ugly no one's ever gonna like you." David's words were replaying all over my head, I need to find a way to snap out of them and I could hear the way my heart was beating rapidly. Why am I getting an anxiety attack and why now? Four looked at me in a concerned way, then he got something for me. What he got for me was a glass of water and some tablets. "Wh..a..t a..r..e th..e..s..e ta..bl..et..s?!" I asked him and he answered back, "they are for anxiety attacks!?"

"Wh..y do yo..u ha..ve t..h..e..m?!"

"As I get these kind of attacks too sometimes." I looked at him with disbelieve, he didn't look away and whispered into my ear, "we have somethings in common Tris." After that I took the medicine and drank some water. "Thank you Four." I sweetly said. "You are welcome milady." He flirtily said. "We should get going!?" He then said after he looked at his watch. We both got up and then we went towards his car. He slowly drove me home, said goodnight to me, I said bye to him too, got out of the car and then went to the door to open it. When I got inside David was ready to strike. He slapped me a few times until I fell unconscious.

 **End of her pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-6 months later in Four's pov-**

This past 6 months have been really hard for me to keep away from Tris. The day after I had dropped her home, she didn't come to work, so I asked Adrianna about it and she told me that Tris isn't feeling to well and that's why she's at home. I then decided to meet her, so I went to her place. Her uncle opened the door and asked me, who I am, so I told him, that I am Tris' boss and am here to meet her. He told me, where her room in and I went inside, when I saw her, my heart broke into pieces, when I saw what he had done to her. My beautiful Tris was beaten black and blue all over her body and I think that he might have raped her. I closed the door of her room and quietly locked it. I sat down onto her bed next to her, I took her hand and cried seeing her like this. When she opened her eyes she looked at me, she cried and hugged me. "F..o..u..r h..e h..a..d r..a..p..e..d m..e! H..e t..o..o..k e..v..e..r..y..t..h..i..n..g f..r..o..m m..e!?" I cannot see the love of my life like this, I made her fall asleep again, then I called Eric and told him about the whole situation. So we decided to get on with the plan. Now back to present. Why do I always have this memory as a nightmare? I woke up crying again, I need to make the plan work now, I need to save her and I will.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

I went out for a jog to calm myself down, when I came back home, I woke up Eric and called David to make a deal. He agreed to meet us tonight. Finally he won't ruin her life anymore. I can do anything for and I know that she'll hate me forever, but she's worth it to me. After that I got ready like always and went to work as always. I like the way mine and Tris' friendship has grown and maybe someday she will fall in love with me too, but I'll always wait for that day. Work was as normal as always, I dropped Tris and Adrianna to their place and then I left that place of horrors. Soon my phone rang, it was Eric. "Hello Eric."

"Four are you sure about this?!" Eric asked and I already knew about what he was talking and I replied back, "yes, I'm 100 % sure about it. He wasn't too happy about it, but I had to persuade him and at the end he gave in. I was on my way to our meeting point.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

An hour later Eric was waiting for me and soon after I came, David came. "Who are you?!" He asked us, so we lied to him, saying that we're the men that Monroe was talking about and that idiot believed us. "So we have a few clauses and you'll have to fulfill it or else you won't get your money." Eric said dangerously and that asshole David gulped like there was no tomorrow. I would love to choke him to death, I hate that man so much that I wish him a painful death and he will get it, because Monroe will kill him, if he doesn't get Tris. "What are the clauses," he said curiously, "because I need to prepare that girl for it."

"No, you need to prepare both girls for it as one is for me and the other one is for my brother!" I said. "Which one is for whom?" That moron asked. "I want the blond one!?"

"So you want the used one?!" He asked me in a perplexed way. "Yes, I want her."

"She will be no use to you as I already have done the act," he wickedly said, "but the other one will be perfect for!?"

"Do as we say or you'll be dead as boss is already pretty annoyed with you!?" Eric said. I smirked "evilly" at that idiot and he just accepted everything we said, so we gave him the legal papers, where we need the sign of Adrianna and Tris. Finally they will be set free. My gut feeling is telling me that Eric and Adrianna's relationship will be better than ever. David wnet back home thinking that he has won something, but he hasn't as his destruction will begin from here onwards. Eric and I went to the car.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

For about 15 minutes of the car ride, there was a long silence, so I decided to break it by saying, "Eric you did well out there!?"

"Thanks bro!?" He quietly said. We ralkes about someother problems that have occured. "Are you sure that everything will work out? Does David know that you're Tris' boss?!" Eric asked, so I replied back, "yes, he does, but he knows that her boss has blue eyes and not brown ones!" He looked at me in the eyes and that's when he realised that I was wearing lenses. "Oh, now I get it. You actually tricked bloody idiot. He is such an dumbass."

"Yes, he is."

"Are we really going to pay him double the amount?!" Eric asked me for the the second time. "What do you think Eric?!" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. "You're so manipulative."

"Learnt it from my dear old mother!?" I said, but in a way that I showed my hatred towards her. "Why do you hate her so much?!" He asked me, so I told him, "she has ruined my life. She lied about my father and he accepted everything she said as he loved her more than anything. She manipulates people and that's what she's trying to manipulate us by getting us married to Christina respectively to Nita." He looked at me in utter shock, before saying with a teasing smile, "that's why you are in a hurry to get hitched with Tris!?"

"What about you Eric," I said playfully, "you are as eager to get hitched to your lady, as I am." As soon as we reached our home, the three devils were already waiting for us.

 **End of his pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Adrianna's pov-**

Since the past six months, Tris hasn't been herself. I tried to talk to her, but she shuts everyone out except for Four. It seems like they have an understanding beyond my imagination. With him she's her old self and they annoy the hell out of eachother and it's so cute to watch them bickering about almost everything. There's some kind of tension between them, since the time that they had kissed eachother. But because of that devil named David, who had done so many awful things, my sister isn't the same anymore. He took her innoncence away from her and I will never ever forgive him for that, I hate him even though I don't know anything about this man. Obviously Tris knows everything about him and I can understand, why she always hated him. In these six months a lot has changed, Eric and I are closer than friends, Four became one of my bestest friends and deep down in my heart I know that Four and Tris love eachother a lot. I hope that someday they'll just confess it, before it's too late. I was cooking while Tris was cutting the vegetable. We were doing our work until the door opened and slammed shut again. We knew that David was back, Tris looked at me, before turning back to what she was doing. "Is the food done?" He askdd angrilly and I replied back, "in 10 minutes it's done." He started swearing for some time. As soon as the food was done, we both served him and he said something that we had never imagined. "I made a really good deal as for that I have sold you two to two guys, who are willing to marry you both and they work for Monroe corperation." That man said. I could see that Tris was getting more and more furious, it's about time that she bursts out with anger. To be honest, I don't what to feel anymore. I hope that someone saves us from this unwanted decision. We ate silently while David proudly told us that guys will "take care" of us and we will be treated like "queens", I already doubt that as he is talking about that freaking Monroe corperation and as Eric has told me that they're the number one mafia of human trafficking.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

After Tris and I finished eating, we started to take the dishes to the kitchen, then Tris started to wash them up, while I dried them. Tris was list in her own thoughts. I hate seeing her like this. What can I do to cheer her up? When we finished with the kitchen we both wanted to go to our rooms and call Eric respectively Four, but we were stopped by David. "Where are you girls going?!"

"To my room to prepare the speech for the meeting, which is tomorrow!?" Tris steadily answered back. "You guys can go after you have signed the marriage papers." He said. "Can't we sign them, when we see the grooms?!" Tris spitefully asked, I could hear the hatred in her voice and I honestly love it. "No, you cannot as you have to sign them tonight as the grooms have already signed it." They're really prepared for this. I cannot marry someone I don't know and if I want to marry someone, then it should've been Eric.

 **End of her pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Tris' pov-**

Omg, I hate my life so much. David took everything I loved away from me and a few months ago, he had raped me. I don't know, what actually had happened that night. I just know that he knocked me out. When I woke up the next day reality had struck me, I saw the marks everywhere on my body. After I got dressed I told Adrianna that I'm not going to work and that she should go. I took a sleeping pill and slept until I woke up to two beautiful blue orbs, which were looking at me, I saw the tears glistering in his eyes and I couldn't stand it anymore. My thoughts were mainly about Four, while I was lifelessly walking towards the paper that will change my life forever. I was getting sold and married to a total stranger. David handed it out to me and I signed it after I looked at the signature of "my husband", his signature was pretty neat unlike Four's. Why the the hell am I comparing the signatures? Am I falling in love with my boss? My mind was scattered around and nothing made sense to me. I unhappily signed the papers and went to my room.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

Life's biggest betrayers are reality and fate. The reality of my life is that the murderer of my family and friends, is my rapist. I feel so bad for Tobias as his younger brother Alexander died when he was 16 years old. He was Tobias older step brother as Marcus' first wife died in an accident, when Alex was 6 years old, he was like an older brother to me and to Tobias. Tobias was his little prince, the two brothers loved eachother a lot, but the mother of Tobias didn't like it at all. She had ruined the relationship between brothers and many more relations, that were really complicated. She tried to create missinderstandings between my parents. She is the worst woman ever. Then comes Hana Pedrad the total opposite of Tobias' mom, she is carefree, loveable, sweet and caring. Hana is like a second mother to me. She knows all of my deepest secrets and keeps them closed in her heart. She is gonna freak out, when she's gonna find out that David has sold me or what he has done to me the last few months.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

An hour later I fell asleep, while dreaming about the blue eyed man named Four. I don't why, but I was comparing him to Tobias. Four can never be Tobias and vice versa. They're special in their own ways. Four knows how to use his charm, while Tobias didn't. They both have a special effect on girls especially the ones, who are really beautiful. Soon I had another dream and that dream felt like it was real, like I felt his touch even when he isn't in this room or is he?

 **End of her pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **Disclaimer: The longest chapter ever, but you guys are always worth it❤️**


	11. Chapter 9

Heya Twistinians this my author's note for you all.

Firstly I honestly don't know what the hell Tumblr is, if I did, I wouldn't use it as I only use some social media apps and Tumblr isn't one of it. I only have Wattpad and this site.

Secondly I don't care if people bash as I already knew that it will happen again and it did. I was just supporting a fellow author, who has added the trigger warnings to various chapters and I'm stating the fact and for reference you guys can read for example Twisted return chapter 57. What I like about that story is that she's showing a part of the reality of life, which sadly is taking the innoncence of people, who do not desserve it. I have experienced it in a way and I don't wanna talk about it as it is in the past and it will stay there forever. If people think that I'm a coward than you are wrong as you cannot always stay in a bubble and someday you have to grow up as there are unfortunately so many sick people in this world.

Thirdly, if someone doesn't like the story than don't read it.

At last but not at least, I don't always have time to correct the grammar mistakes, I make as I write in my free time or on the breaks or I'm reading other stories and I promise that I will correct the mistakes as soon as I have the time.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: FourTris' date!

 **Heyo Twistinians, I'm back and I hope, that you guys will like the date of FourTris or even love it, like you loved the EriAnna's date😉**

 **At 6Divergent4ever, I like your idea a lot😇but unfortunately I have already an idea of some sort, how Tris will find out that her hubby is actually the love of her life. Here comes the shout to you as I will still use your idea, but with a twist😍**

 **Sorry it took me a long time to write this chapter as I wanted everything to be perfect and readable of course😇**

 **I would like to thank you guys for waiting for the chapter ❤️ and this heart is for you all lovely Twistinians.**

 **I hope you all will enjoy the chapter.**

 **Without further ado, here's the long awaited date chapter.**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Four's pov-**

Planning the date for my Tris was rather easy as I know her from the inside as well as from the outside. For her I will try to overcome my fear as my fear of losing her is far worse then the fear of heights. My poor brother Eric was a bit indecisive, so it took a long time for him to decide to take Adrianna to our place. But before we went to the Priors, we messaged Alexander, Eric's brother that Eric is coming to our place with his girl, so that he should hide in his room with his wife Lynn. He agreed and said that he and his wife will be in the hidden room, so Eric and Adrianna can enjoy their time together, we thanked them and left to pick up our wives. It feels so right calling Tris my wife as she already is the love of my life. I cannot wait to see her and finally tell her my feelings and that I'm her Tobias.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

The car ride to the place was a bit dreadful as I was worrying about the two sisters. The house in which, many painful memories are hidden for both of them, maybe more for Tris, but from tomorrow onwards it'll change forever, she'll only remember the good memories and nothing else. I'll give her all of me and I just want her to give me love as I need some love in my life. My thoughts were only scattered around her until we reached our destination. I waited in my car for a few minutes as I saw that Eric and Adrianna finally came out of the house. Not a minute later they were already gone. Aww, my dear brother is getting excited to be alone with his wifey.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

I slowly got out of my car, locked it, went towards the door and knocked on it. Soon that dirtbag David opened the door, with a creepy smirk, which I would have loved to wipe away from his ugly face. "Is Tris at home?!" I asked. "Yes, that stupid girl is here." I looked at him with an emotionless face, but from the inside I wanted to kill that bastard for calling her stupid. "Where's her room?!"

"Go straight down the hallway, then go right until you reach the last door and then knock on it or just open it!" He instructed, while I pretended like I didn't know the way to her room. I walked towards ger room and knocked at the door. A sleepy Tris opened the door and asked me, "what are you doing here?!" I held her mouth, I walked us inside of the room, closed and locked the door. "I'm here to take you out to a date." I said. "What about Adrianna?!" She worriedly asked me. "She is one a date with Eric."

"Ohh," she looked at me and asked me, "why are you taking me out?!"

"So that I can tell you somethings about my past." I answered back in an honest way. She looked at me in a way, that if her stare could burn someone, then I would have already burned. "Tris, you should get ready and I'll wait for you outside?!" I said, giving her the space she needs. "No, please stay." I already knew why she said that, it was, because she fears that, that scumbag David will do something to her. I nodded and tirned around, so that she can get changed. During that time I looked around and a particular picture caught my eyes. In this pic Tris, Alex and me were in on it, we all were smiling as well as Tris and I were locked in eachother's eyes. I have the same photo in my room and it's on my nightstand. Tris caught me staring at the picture and she smiled sadly, while telling me, "this picture is one of my most precious possesions, the older boy in that picture was Alexander Eaton, the boy next to him, his brother, who is looking into my eyes is my best friend and the boy, I love Tobias Eaton."

"Why don't you date him?!" I asked her curiously and she answered back by saying, "I would love to, but I don't know, where he lives and I'm sure that he must be already married. Maybe he even has children and I don't want to ruin his life." She said while her mood fell in a depressing way. I tried to make her laugh by saying you are so beautiful, like that, "you ish so beeutiful!" To my surprise, she did laugh at my stupidness and her laugh is like a melody in my ears. I couldn't stop looking at this woman, who has changed my life in a way, that I cannot understand, but what I know is that I cannot breathe without her as she has taken my breath. "Why are looking at me like that?!"

"No te estoy mirando y no es nada mi princesa (I'm not looking at you and it's nothing my princess)." I answered back in Spanish. "Why do you always speak in Spanish," she asked, "when you are nervous?!" I was kinda perplexed for a while. "H..o..w d..o y..o..u k..n..o..w t..h..a..t?!" I stuttered out and she laughed at my stammering by saying, "it's so cute, when you stutter," then she pinched my cheek, "because of you nervousness." I then replied back while taking her hand, "as I have already said, that you make me nervous Tris. We should go Tris."

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

As soon as we were out of the house, I could see that the tension had left Tris' face and she had a big smile on her face. We went towards the car, I opened the door for her like a gentleman, I am. She thanked me, while we sat down. "Four thank you for taking me out of this hellhole. Where are we going?!"

"To one of my childhood places and please don't call me Four!?"

"Then what should I call you?!"

"Nothing yet." After that conversation, there was a long phase of silence, before we reached our destination. "We are here!?" I said, while bringing her out of her reverie. "What are we doing here?!" She asked and I just shrugged, so that I can tell her everything later on. We got out of the car and she ran to the London Eye like an eager child. I laughed at that sight and ran after her towards that massive construction.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

When I reached there, Tris looked at me with twinkling eyes and said, "thank you for bringing me here, because this place has a lot of good memories of mine." I look at her and answer back, "same here," she looked up to me, while I continued talking, "because I used to come here with my best friend."

"I really like you a lot, even when you're an annoying flirt." Tris said, before she kissed my right cheek to my surprise. I was too stunned to react, but what I know is that my hand was on the cheek that she had kissed just a few seconds ago. "Can we climb the London Eye?!" She asked and it reminded me of our childhood as she always loves the climb up high, while I would rather be save on the ground, but I cannot let her go up alone, so I gulped and nodded. We went to the rugs and started climbing up. When we were half way through, my breathing started to be a lot faster than usual. "Four are you alright?!" I lied to her by saying, "yes, I'm fine Tris."

"You are afraid of heights!?" She stated and I croaked out a yes. "So lets go down as I don't want you dying on me." I glared at her, while she laughed. "Very funny."

"Yes, it is. Please loosen up a bit Four." Whenever she calls me Four, it doesn't feel right at all, I love it, when she calls me Tobias. Hearing my name from her beautiful voice, I can hear the love she has for me. Slowly we both climbed down, I was already on the ground, while she only was a few meters away from the ground and then it happened. One step of the rugs broke and she was holding the other one, while hanging for her dear life. I was looking for a way to save her and than out of the blue, she fell...

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

Luckilly I was able to save her. We both were lost in eachother's eyes and this time, when we kissed eachother it was different from the other kissses, this one had more feelings in it and I don't know why I had tears in my eyes, I was so scared of loosing her. When we broke apart, I said while tears were still running down my eyes, "I don't know what I would have done, if I had lost you, because of that bloody London eye!?" She looked at me with a fascinated stare as well as full of love and I'm frightened to never see that look in her eyes ever again. She'll hate me, when she finds out that I'm her husband, but I will take the risk as I want to protect her. "You won't loose me as I'm already someone elses."

"What do you mean?!"

"David sold me to someone and got me married to that guy." She said in whisper. "Run away with me after you know everything about me tonight."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I like you a lot." I said. "I like you too, but I love someone else," she said with an edge in her voice, "I'm so sorry Four that I don't reciprocate your feelings." I looked at her said, "so tell me, if you didn't feel anything, when we kissed?!" I asked. After a while she didn't look me and said, "I didn't feel anything, when we kissed."

"You are lying, if you didn't feel anything, you would have looked into my eyes." She stood up and was trying to walk away, but she was limping. So I reached out for her arm, pulled her towards me and scooped her up into my arms. She tried to protest by hitting me on my chest. We went to the car, after opening the door to the passenger seat, I sat her down and put the seatbelt on her, while our breaths were mixing and I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed her again, but this time with full of passion. Her hands came up around my neck, pressing me against her until there was no space left. After an eternity we broke apart, because of the lack of air. Soon the guilt had overtaken me and I said the words, which were running through the whole being of me, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you, when I know that you do not have any feelings for me." There was the same guilt in Tris' eyes that I felt before. I closed the door, went to my side, sat down and said, "we're going to another place."

"Where?"

"Where Eric and Adrianna are and it's an hour ride!?" I replied back as emotionlessly as possible, but I cannot as she is the most important person in my life and love her so damm much that it hurts. She rested her head on the window, whilst I started to drive.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

For about 10 minutes of the ride we both were silent as I already know that we both were regreting the kiss that happened just 15 minutes ago. As I couldn't stand it anymore, I spoke out my whole heart infront of her without taking another breath, "I never intended to lie to you Tris, so I'm gonna tell you everything from the begining. My name is Tobias Eaton, the guy, you love. We both are married since you have already signed the papers. I wanted to tell you that I always have loved you my baby bear! You're the only reason, why I am still breathing. You are my strenght, my companion, my soulmate as well as the love of my life. Without you I was Four, the emotionless and flirty guy, but with you I am myself! I always loved our petty fights and I always lost the fights, only to make you smile! You mean so much to me, more than you can think of. My love for is bigger than the whole universe, nope sorry I said it wrong as you are my whole universe! You are the light in the darkness of my soul. I never wanted to leave you, but unfortunately Evelyn won the custody for me and not dad, if dad would have won it then no one could've separated us! I'm sp sorry sweetheart for hurting you the way I did and hopefully, you'll be able to forgive me and if you don't and want divorce me, then I will happily give it to you as I'm happy, when you are happy!?" For a minute or so I was waiting for her response, but she never said anything. "Did I say anything wrong that she isn't saying anything? Did I make her angry? What could it be?!" I asked these questions to myself, then I listened carefully and noticed that her breathing is evenly, so that means that I confessed everything to myself. "I'm such an idiot, I should have checked, if she's awake or not dammit!? It's time for you to dig a grave and die Tobias Eaton." I said to myself. Tris is gonna hate me now for sure.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

I let her sleep the whole ride as I could see that she was tired and she looks her age, when she sleeps. Soon the car was outside the gate of our castle, one of the guards opened the door of the gate for the car to park, I parked the car next to Eric's. I looked at her until a thought striked into my head. I leaned towards her and slowly kissed her forehead. She opened her clouded, beautiful eyes and looked at me with questionable look. "Sweetheart we are here!?" I said with full of love and passion. She looked at me and blinked. "You had just woken me up from the best dream of my life!?" She said. "What was the dream about?"

"It was about Tobias telling me that he was you!" She said unsurely, I looked at her in shock, so it means that she actually had heard me, but she didn't comprehend it until she had that dream. "But it cannot be as you and Tobias are very different people from one another." She said, if she knew that Tobias is Four and Four is Tobias, she wouldn't have said that. I opened the door of the car, got out and opened the door for her. She thanked me and got out. She looked at the castle and her eyes widened. "This is so beautiful." She said and I answered back, "but not as beautiful as you." She glared at me, while I smiled at and said, "it's the truth!?"

"How many girls have been here with you?!"

"You are the first one." I replied back. She stared at me with an open mouth, before asking me, "why me?!" I looked at her like she's crazy and I said, "because you are special to me and that's why I brought you here, to a place, where I have the time to think about everything and anything." She nodded and smiled a little. Her smile was breathtaking, I held her by her waist, while pulling her towards me, I leaned in, so that I could smell her intoxicating scent, she closed her eyes, she was smelling my scent, her right hand rested on the left side of my chest, my heart was thumping in a fast pace, I closed my eyes too and our lips touched again. Our kiss was so intoxicating and I wanted more. There were sparks flying everywhere around us and that made me feel like I was on the top of the world with my girl in my arms, whose lips fit perfectly to mine and making the whole atmospere even more magical. She is like a magnet pulling me towards and I always end up kissing her. "I love you my baby bear!?" I whispered so quietly into her lips, that hopefully she didn't hear it. We pulled apart a moment later and she looked at me like she analyzing me and now she that my intentions aren't bad and that I really like her a lot. We slowly went towards the castle.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

When we had inside the castle, she was mesmerized with the beauty of it. I showed her around, I even showed her my err our room, the balcony, the bathroom as well everything, except for my favourite place the chasm, that's what Eric, Alex and I call it. "Tris I want to show you something."

"What?!"

"It's a surprise mi princessa and I hope that you'll like it as much as I do." I said in her ear and she shivered. That is a good sign, it means that I do affect her in a way, I know that she hasn't realized it yet, but I already have. We're not on the same page and I can wait until the day she tells me that she loves me too. For her I can wait forever and the truth is that she always been in my heart. I took her hand, went out of the living room, I opened the door to the garden for us, I let her go outside first and then I closed the door. Took her hand again and guided her towards the hidden chasm nearby.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

We walked on some rocks and I already could hear the water crashing onto the rocks. When I found the perfect place, I sat on a really big rock, while she looked around a bit, before saying, "it's so beautiful, what do you call it?!" Then I replied back, "We called it the chasm, I was always come here, when I need to think about something, even when I'm thinking about you." She didn't say anything, she doesn't need to as I already all her hearts desire, she wants to be free from the claws of David and I will set her free and let her live her life, the way she wants to. After a while she sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. My arm rested around her shoulders, while I was looking at the chasm. "Why do you think a lot about me?!"

"I don't know Tris, it just happens and whenever I think about, I have the biggest smile on my face. Is it love? I don't know, I just know that I want to see you happy." I answered back, while being in deep thoughts. Soon there were other footsteps coming towards us and I already knew that the footsteps belong to Eric and Adrianna. "Tris are you alright?!" Her sister asked and Tris just nodded her head. "Then why are you crying?!" Eric asked her. I looked at her with concern, she trisd to wipe them away, but beather to it and wiped them away lovingly. "Because your brother is insanely in love with me," she said, while not meeting my eyes at all, "it hurts me, that I don't have the same feelings towards him!?" EriAnna looked at her and smiled. "Sure, you do feel something for him," they said, "because it wouldn't have had hurt you so much like it does just now." Tris is lookinng at them, like they are crazy and they both are smirking at her, like they both are planning something. So I tried to save the both of us, so asked Adrianna, "so Adrianna did my dear brother tell you his feelings?!" They both looked at eachother, blushed and then looked down. Tris and I burst out laughing at them two, while they tried to glare at us. The emphasize was on glaring as it actually looked funny. Eric looked like he was going to punch me and Adrianna was red like tomato. Tris and I got up, I held her hand and we both ran inside, while EriAnna was following is very closely. Soon we were in the dead end, so Tris pulled me towards, kissed me and they left us alone for god knows how long.

 **End of his pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **Disclaimer: This is it for now and I hope you guys liked it and if you don't then I will rewrite this chapter, when I have enough time for it** 😇


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Is David dead?

 **So my sweet Twistinians are you guys excited for this chapter?**

 **I would love to thank everyone for their love, kind words and support in the reviews as well as with the awesome ideas that you guys had suggested.**

 **As to your review 6DIVERGENT4ever, yeah Tris doesn't know the truth yet, but I wanted to make our sweet Four to confess his feelings for his Tris. So I kinda added your suggestion/idea in the last chapter as I loved it so much😍**

 **Hope you guys will like this chapter too like previous ones😍**

 **This chapter will be a bit different as it's gonna be a challenge for me and I love challenges.**

 **Trigger warning this chapter is rated M for violence and maybe cursing** **or rape, but it won't be graphic. You have been warned guys.**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-3rd person's view-**

After the passionate kiss of FourTris, Tris accepted that she had some feelings for Four and that's how the four of them ended up having a candle light dinner in different parts of the palace, which was great as the couples were getting to know eachother better as well as falling even more love with one another. Tris and Adrianna had stayed in the palace for the night as well as shared the room with their date. Yep, they did that as they wanted to enjoy the last night of their freedom. The girls felt more save in the arms of their lovers than sleeping at home with a monster in the house. The two mans had their arms around their girls, kissed their foreheads and were watching them lovingly, before they fall asleep not knowing what will hapen the next day.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-The next morning in EriAnna's room-**

They both woke up with the biggest smile on their faces. "Good morning babe, how did you sleep?!" A still sleepy Eric asked. "Good morning handsome, I slept better than usual. What about?!"

"Best sleep ever!?" He stated and she smiled at him, before kissing his cheek. "Thank you for the best night in my life and I'll never forget it!?"

"Neither will I!?" He said with a wink at her. "What's the time?!"

"It's 9 o'clock." He answered back. "Oh no, I should get going."

"I'll drop you."

"Thanks Eric!?" She said sweetly. "There's no need to thank me cutiepie." The two of them kept flirting with eachother as they were enjoying their freedom as long as it lasts. But then they decided against her going home as she wanted to stay here with him and he didn't want her to go.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Meanwhile in FourTris' room-**

They were still snuggled into eachother's arms, not caring about the rest of the world as they were in their own bubble. Tris had the best sleep in her life as she knew that the arms that were around her were protecting her from her getting hurt as well as from her nightmares. She loved the feelings of his arms around her, she loved the warmth that was radiating from him, she loved his thumping heart and she knew that it was only beating for her and no one else. She knew that she was falling hard and she decided to do nothing against it. She wants Four as much as she wants Tobias. She knew that this was wrong, but she cannot stop her damm heart for falling in love with two people. Her heart and mind were in a debate, while her gut was trying to get everything under control, but these two parts of her body were bloody stubborn. She noticed that his breath on her neck wasn't even anymore and that he was waking up. She pretended to be asleep. He knew that she was awake and he kissed her neck, while his hold tightened around her. "Morning love!?" He sexily said. She mumbled a good morning, while turning around and now her head was resting on his chest. Tris kissed his chest as well as his neck. "What are you doing Tris?!"

"This is my good morning for you hottie!?" She said with a goofy grin. "If you give me such a good morning than I should return the favour to you." He said with a smirk. "I don't like your intentions Mr." Tris flirted with him. "You should like my intentions as they are as pure as my feelings for you." He flirted back, before he started to tickle her. She couldn't stop laughing. He loved listening to her laugh and she loved his personality as it's easy for hom to make her laugh like this or even squeal out in happiness. Soon her stomach grumbled and teased her by saying, "seems like my baby is hungry!?" She glared at him and she sweetly answered back, "I'm not your baby."

"But you'll be my baby mamma." He pouted at her and she shook her head, before saying, "you're such a kid sometimes." He pretended like he was annoyed with her, he leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "a kid cannot do this," and he kissed her passionately and they both enjoyed the moment.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

During that time David was celebrating his success of getting rid of these two women, he hated the most. He drank a bunch of different alcoholic beverages mixed with eachother to get more than drunk. Maybe he will go out and pick a woman to pleasure his needs, which he never got to do with Tris. The truth is that he never slept with her as he just tortured her body, so that it looks like he had raped her. He always asked himself, why should he sleep with a 22 year old that still looks as ugly as she did, when she was a kid. David has never seen the real beauty of Tris, he doesn't know that she can lighten up anyone that sees her. She doesn't show off her beauty like other girls do. As David had an perverted mind, he was more attracted to Adrianna's natural beauty than Tris' magnetic beauty. He drank loads of that shit, that he had mixed. He stumbled towards the door, he opened it, EriAnna and FourTris walked in. David looked at them, smirked evilly and said, "so you girls have already met your husbands." Tris and Adrianna looked at the guys, who were glaring daggers at that asshole David, they came inside and David walked out of the house. The girls were constantly ignoring their husbands as they were contemplating about being angry on them or to forgive them for lying. Tris roughly packed her things, while Tobias tried to talk to her. The same was happening with EriAnna, as soon as the guys noticed that the girls were not going to talk them, they cursed David for it, and tried to give the girls some time for themselves. After the girls were finished with everything, they silently went home. The boys knew that the girls are feeling betrayed, but they did everything to keep them safe. The girls haven't realized about the danger just yet.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

David was happy about ruining the sweet moment between these two couples. He stumbled the whole way to a narrow alley, where the most of the homeless people live. Mostly everyday there's fresh meat there. David thoughts were as sick as he was. There were already two men of Monroe waiting for him as that is the meeting point of Monroe and David. "What are you two bastards doung here?!" He asked them. The bulky one of the two answered back venomously, "boss is waiting for you and your partner is here too! So get a move on asshole."

"You should be fucking respect me as your nothing than a watchdog for Monroe!?" An annoyed David said, while he felt like he has the upper hand, but that guy is so wrong as the second guy attacked him by cutting of his bag of sperms. David screamed in pain, because now he won't be able to assault anyone anymore. He thought back to the day he had killed his brother Andrew and Andrew's wife Natalie. Before he had murdered them both, he had raped Natalie until she bled to death infront of Andrew's eyes. In that while his partner had killed Marcus Eaton, his son Alexander and Azure Pedrad. They both had found out that Beatrice had seen them killing all of them and they tried to kill her, but that little bitch was saved by Azure and Marcus.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

The men had dragged the bleeding David, to the club where the rest was waiting for them. "Finally you are here!?" The partner of David huffed in annoyance. "Relax Evelyn. Do you have everything under control?!" Monroe asked his "woman" and she nodded happily. Such a bitch. Thought Monroe as well as his men and David. Monroe was only using Evelyn for her money that she got from her ex-husband, the one she had murdered and her new husband, who does everything to please her. Evelyn on the other hand was using both Monroe and David against eachother, so that she can take over their mafia business for herself and make more money than these two fuckers. "Where are the girls Prior?!"

"They are with their husbands Edward and Nathan Kingsley." Was the cold reply. "How did these two men look like?!" Evelyn asked. "Edward has short dark brown hair, brown eyes. Nathan has dark blond hair and grey eyes."

"Skin tone?!" Monroe asked as he knew that David was lying. "one has fair skin, while the other has olive skin." Monroe looked at one of his men, nodded at him, before saying to David, "you're a bloody liar. Edward and Nathan look rather different than your description!?" The bulky man from before punched him in the jaw. "First your man cut of my machine to assault fresh meat and now the other punched me!?" David shouted angrilly as well as painfully. Another one punched him in the head, so that he fell unconscious. Monroe laughed viciously at the sight and said to the bulky man, "lock him inside the cellar," the man nodded, "because I want to deal with that son a bitch tomorrow and it will be really bloody." The men took him away. Soon the rest left as well and Evelyn seducingly said, "lets enjoy ourselves. Shall we?!"

"Yes, we shall!?" He said, looking at her with disgust as well as lust. So he took her to a private area, they made out and it was getting more and more heated, before he told her to drink that special drink as he told her that it will make everything even more fun. She fell for it and drank it, but she didn't know, that the drink consists the Rohypnol drug (it's a drug that is mostly used to rape someone, the rapist mixes the drug into the victim's drink, so that they can ruin someones' life), she felt a bit drowsy, he picked her up, went to a room fulk of his men and told them that she is all theirs.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-The next morning-**

Evelyn woke up in the room, her clothes were ripped of, she had all of these marks everywhere and saw that a man was lying next to her and he wasn't Monroe. She wasn't shocked at all, to find out that she slept with that man, who was sleeping next to her instead of that good ol' Monroe. She didn't feel disgusted at all, she laughed as she already had slept with that man once before, when she had cheated on Marcus with him. That's when Alexander, Marcus' son found out about her affair with this man and David.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

David was sleeping and dreaming about the night he had murdered the Andrew and Natalie, until one of the men of Monrow ran towards him with a butchers knife and attacked the sleeping man. David's mouth was open at that time and that man cut off his tongue. David let out a blood curling scream. Monroe heard that scream and laughed evilly to himself. Even Evelyn was enjoying the torture that David had endured. David was now bleeding from a lot of places as he was stabbed a few times, shot in various places, got punched and kicked. His face was so black and blue from the beatings. He tried to fight back, but that man with the butchers knife, cut of his finger, before strangeling him. So that no one finds out that he was strangled, another man got a poisonous snake only to get him bitten by it. So in the end his murder will be a mystery. When David breathed his last breath, he swore that he'll get revenge in some way or the other.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-In the meantime of David's kidnapping-**

When the two couples had reached home, Tris glared daggers at both men. Adrianna looked slightly pissed and upset. The men were annoyed with themselves. "Where are we?!" Adrianna asked. "Home?!" Eric answered back. "Isn't the palace your home?!"

"No, but soon it will be as I don't wanna live in this house anymore." Tobias said and Tris looked at him thoughtfully as ahe doesn't know, who the real Four is, is the the real one from yesterday night or the one, who married and bought her. Tris checked the time and it was already 8 pm, but something on her phone was off. Four saw that and said, "guys lets go to my room!?" Eric nodded in agreement, while the girls were not liking the idea of it, but still went with them. Tobias unlocked the door, the rest went inside, then they went upstairs, he opened the door of the room as all of them saw Nita with Peter, doing nasty things in Four's room as well as Christina with Al in a compromising situation. All of them looked away and Four shouted disgustingly, "Nita and Christina take your boytoys out of my room." The Hernadez sisters looked at the with wide eyes. Soon Eric's father Marcel joined them, when he heard to comotion and his eyes widened as well. "When I heard Nita and Christina, I thought that you boys gave them a chance and were having some special time with eachother."

"No, we were not and never will father." Eric answered back. "Why not?!" Marcel asked. "Because we always knew that these two were cheating on us," Tobias answered back as calmly as ever. Marcel looked at the boys and then at the Prior sisters. "Who are you two?!"

"This is my wife Adrianna Coulter and this is Tris, my sister-in-law." Eric said while he proudly looked at his wife. "Tris may be your sister-in-law Eric, but bro she is my wife!?" Tobias said, before kissing Tris' forehead. Hernandez girls glared at Adrianna and Tris, who took their chances and kissed their husbands. The both men were stunned for a while, but kissed their wives anyways, with all of the love they had for them. When they broke apart they all were panting, Christina had already left with Al, Nita had left with Peter and Marcel didn't know what to say, so he left them alone. "Were are going to another room then." Four said looking disgusted at his room, Tris took his arm and guided him out of that room. Then they went to Eric's. Eric lead the way opened his door, locked it as soon as they were inside.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

"So what's wrong Tris?!" Tobias asked her. "I don't know why, but I had received a message from David." She said thoughtfully. "Okay, lets look at the messege and the four of us need to talk about everything!?" EriAnna said at the same time and FourTris nodded. Tris slowly opened whatever David had sent to her.

 **-A voice messege starts playing-**

 _"where's my money?!" An angry David asked. "Where the girls, they belong to us asshole?!" Another man asked him. "I already told you that Edward and Nathan Kingsley have them already."_

 _"You are a fucking liar, because the Kingsley brothers didn't get them and they're not willing to pay anything!?" The other man shouted again. "How can this be," a curious David asked, "I have seen them with my own eyes."_

 _"Boss we have a problem."_

 _"What is it?!"_

 _"Someone else has gotten the girls and the Kingsleys are gonna sue us, because of that bastards mistake!?"_

 **-The voice messege ended-**

"Well this was bloody hell confusing." Eric said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Tris stood up as well as Adrianna. Eric and Tobias wanted to come closer to them, but the sisters pushed them away. "What's that? At first they kiss us and now they are pushing us away?!" The boys mumbled and the glare of Tris was even more scarier than it was before. "I kissed you, because your step father didn'r believe that we're married and why should he, if I do not believe in this marriage."

"Why don't you?!"

"Because I was forced into a marriage, to find out that the guy I like is the one, who married me." Then Four tried to reason with her. "If I hadn't married you," Tobias said, "you would have been married to one of Monroe's mafia guys and you would have been raped by hundreds of men." Tris wasn't listening to him at all as rage and disappointment had overtaken her. "So what, it would have been better for me than being married to someone, who acts like he loves me, when he clearly doesn't!?"

"You don't mean that." He aadly said. "Sure I do!?" She spat at him. He came towards her and said, "if anything happened to you Tris," she didn't look at him, "I would have lost my mind. You think that I don't love you, then you freaking stupid, because I risked my ass saving you and your sister from them all." She looked ar him absentmindedly. "You don't love me. Tell me, who would love a girl as damaged as me. Someone, who saw her parents getting murdered and many more people. Who would?!"

"I would Tris! I would love someone like you, who is as damaged as me." Was his answer to her, but she didn't listen to him. "You are lying and I hate liars." She shouted at him, he did something, that he wouldn't do normally, he ran out of the room, while tears were running down his whole face. "Well done Tris, you made the man, who is madly in love with you cry. You have broken him in a way, no one else ever has." Eric angrilly said and he went. "You shouldn't have said that Beatrice! He is telling you the truth." Then her sister went as well, Adrianna would only call Tris by her name, when she is angry or disappointed with her and Tris knows that her older sister is angry as well as annoyed with her, but at the moment she didn't care about it at all.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

A lifeless Tris went towards Four's room, err no, towards their room. At a small distance to the room, she heard someone sobbing, it did hurt her, but she was too far away to realize that. She went into the room and saw him changing the bed covers, she silently helped him, she looked at him and saw his tears filled eyes. After they were done, she went towards the couch, she lay down after taking off her shoes. Without saying anything to her, he scooped her into his arms, lay her down their bed, then he took a pillow, went to the couch and lay down. That night she didn't sleep at all, because of the nightmares, she woke up, went towards him, with the sheets, lay beside him on the couch, so that she was kinda lying on him and she covered them both with the sheets.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Meanwhile in EriAnna's room-**

"I'm sorry Eric!" She said. "Why are you apologizing?!" He asked her. "Because of Tris, she doesn't mean it."

"I know Adrianna, don't worry. She just needs to apologize to Four. He will forgive her, because he loves her too much." He answered back and she said, "how can he love her so much, he doesn't even know her that well."

He does!?"

"How?!"

"Do you remember her best friend?"

"You mean Tobias Eaton! Yes, I do know him, wait a minute are you telling me that Four is Tobias?!" She excitedly asked and to her surprise Eric just nodded. "This is good news." She said and he asked her, "but please don't tell her about it?!"

"Why shouldn't I tell her anything?"

"Becaus he tried telling her yesterday night, but he failed misserably as she was asleep, when he confessed." He told her. "So are we going to act like we hate eachother? Only to reunite two lovers."

"Yes, we will!" He said. "Thank you for telling me the truth about our marriage yesterday night." They both changed their clothes and went to bed. They both slept in eachother's arms.

 **End of 3rd person's pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **Disclaimer: this chapter is boring as hell, I'm sorry for that, I really am!**


	14. AN

Heya Twistinians this my author's note for you all.

Firstly I honestly don't know what the hell Tumblr is, if I did, I wouldn't use it as I only use some social media apps and Tumblr isn't one of it. I only have Wattpad and this site.

Secondly I don't care if people bash as I already knew that it will happen again and it did. I was just supporting a fellow author, who has added the trigger warnings to various chapters and I'm stating the fact and for reference you guys can read for example Twisted return chapter 57. What I like about that story is that she's showing a part of the reality of life, which sadly is taking the innoncence of people, who do not desserve it. I have experienced it in a way and I don't wanna talk about it as it is in the past and it will stay there forever. If people think that I'm a coward than you are wrong as you cannot always stay in a bubble and someday you have to grow up as there are unfortunately so many sick people in this world.

Thirdly, if someone doesn't like the story than don't read it.

At last but not at least, I don't always have time to correct the grammar mistakes, I make as I write in my free time or on the breaks or I'm reading other stories and I promise that I will correct the mistakes as soon as I have the time.


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Just need you in my life and everything's alright!

 **Okay, okay I'm back my Twistinians, before you guys hit me with something.**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-The next morning in Tobias' pov-**

When I started to wake up, I felt an heavy weight on me, I opened my eyes and saw my wife sleeping on me. How did that happen, as far as I know, she had slept on the bed. I would love to wake up like this everyday, but it only can happen in my dreams. I need to ignore her, because of what she said to me yesterday night, it hurt a lot. I sometimes wished, I was dead instead of my father or brother, Tris made me feel worthless and useless. I cried a lot yesterday, but I won't today. I tried to get up, but Tris snuggled closer to me, making my heart race faster, than a racing car. She has too much of an effect on me. I loosened her hold on me and she sleepily said, "please don't leave me Tobias," I listened to her, while she kept talking, "I need you! Why do I feel that you are near me yet so far? Why?!" She kept saying it while turning and tossing around. I tried to wake her up, so that the nightmare, she is having just now, doesn't make her think or believe that I left her, because I wanted to. I pretty much didn't have a choice, because Evelyn got the custody instead of my father, if my father would have had the custody of me, I would have been with Tris the whole time. I cannot see her like this. She seems so fragile, broken, but yet so strong, my heart breaks for her and always will, this os my promise to you Tris. I will do anything to make you laugh again, just like two days ago. I need my Tris back, the one, who knew, how to live without taking anything seriously, blame this on Uriah and Zeke. I need to talk to the Pedrad brothers. I looked at Tris, kissed her cheek and she woke up, glaring at me. "Why did you wake me up?!" She is still the same about her precious sleep. I replied back by saying, "you were having a nightmare," she looked at me, but the next part I told her was half true, "because of that I woke up as you were snuggling closer to me, tossing and turning on top of me."

"I'm so-" I cut her off, while saying, "before you apologize to me Tris. Please stay away from me, you have hurt me too deeply and I married you to protect you from Monroe and his men. I love you Tris, but I cannot live like this." Telling her all of this, wasn't something I wanted to, but I had to, she stood up and I caught a glimpse of her being teary eyed. Seriously now I hate myself for hurting her. I looked deeply into her eyes, wiped her tears away and said, "don't cry my love." After that I went downstairs and met Eric in the kitchen, making breakfast.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

After a while Tris and Adrianna came downstairs, they both looked like they have been crying. "Good morning." We both said, the girls smiled and answered back by saying, "good morning. What are you making Eric?!"

"Bacon and eggs." He replied back, while Tris ran out of the room after smelling bacon. "What happened to Tris?" I asked Adrianna, who said: "she is allergic to pork."

I asked myself: "howcan Tris have the same allergy as me?!" Eric looked at me and said, "oh no, Four has the same allergy as her! Four is making seperate food for himself, so he can make food for her too." I glared at him, while he laughed at me. "Stop glaring at me!?"

"Nope!" I answered back and then I decided to go upstairs, when I reached our room, I saw Tris lying on our bed. "Hey Tris come downstairs, lets eat something." I said and she emotionlessly said, "I cannot eat anything that Eric's making." I replied back, after a while, "yes, you can as I was going to make something for me as I'm allergic to pork!?"

"What you are allergic to it too?!" She questioned while looking at me as se was trying to find out, if I'm telling her the truth. "Tris, if you don't stop looking at me like that," I began to say, but she interrupted me, "don't say another word." I was confused, but then I saw a glimpse of black hair, it must be Christina or her sister Nita. I closed the gap between Tris and I, I looked into her eyes and she nodded, so I kissed her even though I know that these stolen kisses between us, mean nothing to her. Her stomach grumbled during our kiss and I laughed before saying, "seems like my love is hungry."

"No, I'm not hungry as I am starving." I let go of her and held her hand, while going downstairs. I told her to sit down with the others and will bring our food as soon as possible. She thanked me and smiled falsely. Infront of everyone we were under the prentence of a loving couple, when the truth is that she never wanted to marry me. I made a lot of pancakes, some were filled with blueberries, some with chocolates and the others were plain. I brought the plates filled with them, placed it on the table and sat down next to my "girl". In a way, it is a bitter irony that Tris loves me and at the same time she doesn't. "Bon appetit!" I said to everyone and they thanked me. "Eric, you should learn something from Four. These pancakes are so delicious!?" Adrianna teased Eric, who wasn't too pleased. "No, there was a better cook than me in this house. Our brother." I said and Eric nodded.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

There was silence for a while until Marcel asked me, "how dare you talk about him!?"

"I dare as he didn't deserve what you did to him, because of Evelyn, who is unfortunately my mother, you kicked your own son out. The second heir of the Coulters! To be honest with you, Marcel, I'm not the heir of the Coulters, but the only living heir of my father's legacy!" I said angrilly. "Thank god, that your father is dead."

"I wish my mother was dead." Everyone stared at me like I had grown a second head. "Your mother loves you a lot. She sacrificed everything for you and your dad, that bastard cheated on her."

"My father never cheated on that lying, manipulative and cheating witch, who ruined my fucking life." I shouted, Tris held my hand, calming me down. "Babe take a deep breath and calm down for me, please?!" She requested and I nodded. I then spat out, "I'm sure that Evelyn had an one night stand like always Marcel with one of Monroe's men!" I stood up and went upstairs.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

A few minutes later I heard someone following me. I sat down on the couch and Tris came towards me. "Four, you haven't eaten anything and I got you something." I closed the door and asked, why do you care?!"

"Because I still care a lot about you!" I looked at her and saw that she was telling the truth. "Have you eaten anything?"

"Yes, I have." She said, but her stomach grumbled at the same time, she blushed and I took the plate from her. I placed it on the small table, then took her hand, pulling her towards me. She fell on top of me as she lost her balance, we both were lost in eachother's eyes. "Why am I going through this again and again as I know that I'll get hurt. Why am letting all this happen?! I already know the answer, because I love her more than anything in this world. I know that I'm repeating myself a lot, but she is worth it for me. I could die more than thousand deaths only for her as I know that she is going to keep me alive." My heart was talking to my whole body. We both looked at eachother akwardly, while we were blushing. She pulled herself up by holding my thigh and moved her whole body, until she was sitting next to me, she didn't realize that her hand was still there, it was making me and my mind go crazy. I groaned before saying, "lets eat!?" That's when she realized, what or who she was holding, she moved her hand away from my body. My body ached for her touch, but I kept my face straight and emotionless. I was going to take my first bite and Tris stopped me, by feeding me from her fork, I fed her too and that's we finished eating. "Can I ask you something?!"

"Yes, you can always!"

"Why were you so angry before? Why do you call your mom by her name?!" My answer: were, "because of Marcel's wife, Eric's twin brother doesn't live with us anymore. I call her by her name, because of her I have lost everything that I cared for and she has lost every right to be called a mother!?" She looked at me thoughtfully and said, "I'm so sorry for asking!?" I looked at her incredulously and said, "there's nothing to be sorry about, you can always ask me anything and as your husband I'll answer anything!"

"So what's your name?!"

"My name is T-" I got cut off by someone shouting angrilly from upstairs, "Four Eaton, what the hell did you do?!"

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **Disclaimer: "I'm back baby😉** **with a cliffhanger as usual.**


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Hold me close

 **Seems like my Twistinians are getting another chapter. Thank you guys for your support and love. It means a lot to me. For me writing is a passion that never will fade away.**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **A short AN**

 **There were a few of you guys, who asked me, why I have made Christina so wvil in my stories or why I don't like her much. It's easy, because why should I like a character that in the end lives and then dates the man, who had dated her best friend? To be honest with you guys, I never liked from the very first beginning and I was kinda pissed at Veronica Roth, who has written the fantastic triology, because I didn't like the fact that she had killed of some of my favourite characters, but not killing the characters I despise the most for example Caleb or Christina. I feel like Christina is breaking the girls code about never date the ex of your best friend. I hope this explains everything.**

 **End of my short AN**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Continuation of the last chapter** **with Tris' pov plus Flashback of that day (note the chapter is a few weeks after the flashback)-**

I don't know why, but I'm falling more and more in love with Four. I know that I slept well on top of him and I do feel safe with him. I'm so stupid, I should apologize to him and I have hurt him a lot, even when he tried to help me by marrying someone like me. I was trying to tell him, how sorry I am, but he didn't want to hear it and I saw, how sad he was. When a tear fell from my eye, he called me his love and said that I shouldn't cry. He wiped my tear away, left and now I was alone with the tears still in my eyes.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

A few minutes later my sister came into the room and asked me, "what's wrong Tris?!" I answered back, "I wanted to say sorry to Four," and again a tear fell into my face, "but he didn't let me say it." She looked at me, before hugging me. "Give him some time. Lets go, I'm starving."

"Me too!?" We left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen, where our husbands were preparing breakfast. We asked Eric, what he was making and he said bacon with eggs, I cannot eat bacon as I'm highly allergic to pork. After I have smelled something made out of pork I have problems in breathing as well as rashes all over my skin. I went upstairs as my breathing was getting worse, then I went into the room and lay down on the bed. A few minutes later Four came and explained that he has the same problem and is going to make something for us, he was going to say more about something and I interrupted him and told him not to say anything as I had seen Christina or her sister Nita, so I just kissed him. Feeling his lips on mine was setting me on fire, I wanted more and I needed more of him. After that kiss that made me breathless we went downsstairs to eat. He told me to sit down and that he'll be coming with food as soon as possible. When he came back, I saw that he had made pancakes, yummy. I love pancakes, I could eat them everyday. What I loved about it, was that he had made plain ones, filled with blueberries and then there were the ones filled with chocolate.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

Four sat down next to me and my heart was beating faster and faster. I hadn't touched anything yet, I was going to take the food, when Adrianna had teased Eric. Four said something that Eric had agreed on and then the chaos started. Eric's father was annoyed with Four ans vice versa. Four said some pretty bad things to his stepfather, who was doing the same. I held his hand to calm him down and he did for a while until he went upstairs. "Wow dad that's such a low blow." Eric said. "Whatc I just told him the truth!" Then I answered back, "no, you didn't, because you may have seen one side of the story, but there is always another side just like a coin. If you excuse me, I'll go check on my husband and take some food for him."

"Tris, you have eaten anything yet." My sister said and I answered back, "I will eat with my husband."

"Uh, my sister-in-law is already fulfilling her wifely duties. Adrianna, you should learn something from your sister!?" Eric teased my dear sister, I laughed at it, took some pancakes for Four and went upstairs. After I came into our room, he closed the door and we talked. I lied to him, after he had asked me, if I had eaten something, but my stomach growled, so he too the plate and placed it on the coffee table. He pulled me towards him and we had an akward moment. I kinda didn't notice, where I was holding him, when I moved from on top of him to next to him.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

He was going take a bite from his fork, but I fed him with my fork and he fed me too. We talked for a while and I asked him, why he dislikes his mom a lot and what his real name is. "My name is T-" but he got interrupted by someone shouting, "Four Eaton, what the hell did you do?!" I looked at him and his facial expression changed from being calm to being ticked off. He opened the door, went outside to the hall, I followed him and he came face to face with a middle aged woman, who was glaring at him angrilly. He glared back at her. "Why did you get married to a girl, that I haven't chosen for you!?" She asks him infront of my face.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

"Excuse me mam, but Four is capable to find a girl for himself. I think you weren't as capable as him, that's why you chose a girl like Christina or Nita, who cheats on her fiancé!?" In the corner of my eyes, I saw a proud look on Four's face, but the woman infront of me, was glaring daggers at me. "How sare you talk to me like this?!"

"I will dare, because you were shouting at my husband like a maniac. So you must be Evelyn, te woman, who gave birth to him, but never was a mother to him." When I looked around I saw a circle of silent spectators. Four held my hand and squezed it as for supporting me. She looked at me with so much hate, before she countered back and indicating at something, "shouldn't you be in Monroe's mansion screaming with your sister."

"That won't happen Evelyn!" Four said, after kissing my forehead as an indication that he'll always protect me until he takes his last breath. We were holding hands and I interlocked our fingers, showing her that I always will be by his side. "Evelyn I'd rather be with a man, who knows, how to treat a woman with respect than being in a mansion full of your boytoys." Marcel looked at me with horror and dislike, while EriAnna looked at me with big smiles, I could see that Eric was disappointed with Evelyn and Four happily said, "you just burned that bloody witch! I'm so

proud of you babe. I always knew, that you had that side in you." I glared at the three witches for the last time, we left that hall and went to our room with EriAnna. After we were inside, I closed the door.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

"Thank you so much Tris for standing up for us!?" Eric said and Four gave me an heart warming smile in return. "Your mom is so bitter," Adrianna said softly, "but you are so different from her, you are a great guy Four. I'm happy that you are married to my sister and not somebody else. You treat Tris, so well even though she has hurt you. How?" He looked at her and smiled, while having a soft look on his face, "that is because I love your sister so much and I want to see her happy. If she is happy with someone else I would sacrifice my love for her, so that she has a chance to be with him." Why does he have to be so damm selfless and his selflessness is making me fall in love with this guy even more. How doesn't he realize that he is the one, who makes me happy. I never wanted to fall in love again, after Tobias, but it still happened. I guess that Tobias was never meant to be with me. Tobias was a part of Beatrice, but now Four is a part of Tris. "Luckilly Eric had told me everything about you guyses plan T. At first I was angry at him, but then when he told me that he cannot and does not want to loose me. I already knew, that I only want to be with him and nobody else!?"

 **End of the flashback**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Present time-**

Remembering the events of a few weeks ago, I unconsciously went towards my husband, I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered, "Four, please hold me close to you, because I don't wanna leave you ever. You are the one I want to be with." Our eyes locked with eachothers and he asked me, "are you sure Tris?!"

"Yes, I am Four, you were nothing but a gentleman towards me. You were by my side, when I had these terrible nightmares. Lets try to make our relationship work. I know that I like you a lot and I want to get to know you better."

"Okay, lets do it." He crashed his lips to mine. After we broke apart, I asked him, "so what should I call you?!"

"Nothing yet!?"

"Okay, I'll call you Jaan."

"What does that mean?"

"It's for you to figure it out."

"That's not fair!?" He pouted and I answered back, "everything is fair in love." He kissed me and said, "please!?"

"Nope, it won't with me Mr. Fluffy!?"

"I'm not a dog."

"Yes, you are my dog." I went to the bed and he went to the couch and I said, "please sleep with me?!"

"Tris, this is going a bit to fast!?" He teased. "I meant bed and not that what was in your dirty mind." He came to the bed, next to me, kissed my cheek and said, "I know."

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

The next morning, when I woke up all the energy was drained from me and I asked my dearest husband, "Do remember that day, when we found out that David has gone missing?"

"Yes, I do. Why?!"

"Because I think that Monroe or your mom had something to do with it."

"What?!"

"I saw him in my dreams. He got tortured until he opened up to them and that person of they killed him."

"Babe he is messing with your head." He said while being concerned about my well-being. I know he is right, but I don't know why, but Four's mom is a bit shady. Whenever I see her, she smiles creepily at me or looks at me up and down. This woman is insane in my opinion. I lay my head on his chest, he kissed my forehead, before gently massaging my neck and was moving towards my back. "Should I lie down on my stomach?!" He answered, "if you want to." I pulled up my sleeping shirt, I saw from the corner of my eyes that he gulped and I turned around, so that he has a better access to my back. He looked at my scars and gasped out angrilly. "I shouldn't have pulled up my shirt. I'm sorry."

"Tris, it's not your fault and you shouldn't apologize for it. You are the most beautiful woman, I have ever seen and touched. These scars are the reminder of who you are now and I love you with them, it is a part of you! I wouldn't change anything about you!?" He said looking at me with love. I got up, hugged him with full force that he fell onto the bed with me on top of him. We were looking at eachother and kissed him. Unfortunately someone interrupted our moment by saying, "surprise!?"

 **End of her pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **Disclaimer: the revelation is getting closer and closer.**


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The truth and Dauntless cake

 **Okay Twistinians the chapter you all were waiting for is finally here! I hope you guys like it and love it!**

 **One thing I don't like is when people are trying to give me orders or when they say, that they had expected more then they got. As I have said earlier I will write the chapters, one shots etcetera when I have got enough time.**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Tobias' pov**

Since a few days Tris doesn't talk to me properly and before that she pretended like I didn't exist. She tried to ignore me whenever she can, but when she has nightmares, she always searches for my comfort. I started to sleep on the couch again and she mostly sleeps on top of me, eventhough I left the whole bed for her, but I'm not complaining though as I love it, when she is so close to me. Everything was good between us until that day. I want her to forgive me after she found out, who I really was / am. She is gonna hate me forever and that's what she said yo me: "I hate you Tobias, Four or whoever you are!" These words always keep ringing in my ears, Zeke and Uriah were flabbergasted when they heard that. They looked between us and didn't understand the world anymore. I was broken by her again, when I thought that it would never ever happen again. I do understand her point, but still it hurts like hell. A lot of people say, "that time heals all wounds!?" But I don't think that my wounds will ever heal. The person, who could mend or heal me, is the same person that can hurt or even break me. I went into my reverie and I thought about that morning 2 weeks back.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Tobias' flashback-**

That morning Tris told me about her suspicion that Evelyn and Monroe have murdered that scumbag David. I told her not to think about it and she lay her head on my chest, I kissed her forehead, before gently massaging her neck and I was moving towards her back. "Should I lie down on my stomach?!"

"If you want to." She pulled up her sleeping shirt, I gulped and she turned around, so that I have a better access to her back. I looked at ber scars and gasped out angrilly. "I shouldn't have pulled up my shirt. I'm sorry."

"Tris, it's not your fault and you shouldn't apologize for it. You are the most beautiful woman, I have ever seen and touched. These scars are the reminder of who you are now and I love you with them, it is a part of you! I wouldn't change anything about you!?" I said looking at my woman with love. She got up, hugged me with full force that I fell onto the bed with her on top of me. We were looking at eachother and she kissed me first. Unfortunately someone interrupted our moment by saying, "surprise!?" We both looked angrilly at the door and I saw that my two idiots are here.

"Zeke and Uri?!" Tris gasped out. "Trissy poo you forgot to say Dauntless cake. Please wear something and stop hiding yourself with this guys bosy. We want to talk to, before you make out with Foury poo."

"Shut up Uriah," I said and Tris finishing my sentence, "you talk to much." He glared at her, but the way he was doing it was funny, so both laughed. "Oh and yeah, before you guys say anything, you'll regret..." she began to say and Zeke interrupted her, "don't tell us that you are pregnant." She glared at him, like she was gonna bite him and said, "I can do anything with Four, because he is my husband, so if I'm pregnant you guys will know, who the father is." I looked down at her and kissed her infront of these two idiots. Soon the door was closed and I was in the mood to romance my wife like there's no tomorrow. "Jaan we need to stop, because these two brothers will come into this room again and annoy us."

"Babe you are right! I will be waiting for you downstairs with the guys."

"You should change your clothes too or everyone else will see what I have done to you." She said in a teasing tone, I looked down and saw the effect she has on me. She laughed at me, while my cheeks turned pink in embarassment. "Sheesch that woman is gonna kill me someday." I muttered to myself, but to my demise, she heard it and laughed even more, while glaring at me I quickly got changed and got out of the room. "Finally the bride has come out." I heard the sarcasm in her voice and said, "if I'm the bride, then you are the bridezilla." I ran outside, before she could throw something at me. I made a mental note, so that I can tell the guys, "never ever get married, because women are dangerous as well as the ones who will kill you one day!" I laughed at my thought as I was ready to die everyday, because of her. "Eric, I think that Four is gonna be a mental case soon!?"

"No, he already is." Adrianna glared at Eric and I just ignored the comments. They talked about something else, until Zeke asked me, "so when are you planning to tell her, that you are Tobias?!"

"I don't know man, I hate lying to-" I was interrupted by Tris, who glared at me and said, "So WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOU ARE TOBIAS EATON? WHEN? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" She was shouting and I was listening to her, never stopping her, because I know that I have hurt her badly and now she will never trust me ever again. She ran upstairs and I wanted to follow her, but got stopped ny Adrianna, who shook her head telling me not to go. After a while I went upstairs and saw her packing her bags, she was gonna leave me and I had to stop, before it's too late. She was walking past me and I held her back, "if you leave me today Tris, I will kill my heart and will become a stone hearted man, because I won't be able to love again. You're the only one I want, I never wanted to hurt you and I did try to tell you the truth."

"No, you are lying! You have already killed the girl, who loved you," She spat at me before saying the words I dreaded the most and always will, because I have ruined everything between us beyond repair, "I hate you Tobias, Four or whoever you are!" She dropped her bag and left me in the room. Zeke, Uriah and Eric came inside. Zeke then said, "dude, she'll calm down and you guys will be so in love." I looked at them and said, "it won't happen, she hates me!?"

"Nah, she doesn't. She's just hurt and angry." I listened to them, not wanting to hurt their feelings or anything, but in my head I was thinking about her.

 **End of his flashback**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

Tears were spilling my eyes remembering that wretched day. It will be burned in my head always. Someone walked in, I looked up and saw Christina coming towards me. I tried to walk away, she grabbed my arm and kissed me. I pushed her away, took a cloth and started wiping my lips. "What the hell is wrong with you Christina?!" I questioned her, she shrugged and said, "I was just kissing my fiancé." I glared at her, "we're not engaged anymore and I am a married man."

"Oh, so now you are married ha, then why were you kissing me?!"

"I didn't kiss you. You kissed me and I know, why you did that, because you want to cause more trouble between me and my wife! Let me tell you something, you won't be able to make me fall for you as my heart belongs to someone else and what about you, you are cheating on your boyfriend, who loves you more than anything. Shame on you!?" She looked at me and said, "your mom and my mother are forcing me to do that. They wanted me to sleep with some random guy and I never wanted to cheat on Will! They even forced me to get engaged to you."

She said. "So that means that you agreed and were ready to get married to your own cousin."

"No, I never agreed to do that and eww I would never marry you, gross, they blackmailed me, they were going to kill Will and our daughter Valentina, if I didn't do what they wanted?!" She confessed and I could hear the truth in her voice. I believed her, but kept my distance from her and I could tell that she knows that she won't get any words of comfort. I know that "my mother's" Evelyn's sick game has to end.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

After Christina had left, I was heading towards her room, when I heard an interesting conversation about me. "Tris, you need to talk to him. I know you are hurt, but he is hurting too. I see it in his eyes!" Adrianna said. "I know, but he hid the truth from me."

"No, he didn't."

"What do you mean?!" My wife asked. "He told you, who he is, wheb you both went to that date, before you found out that he is your husband!?" Tris voice trembled slightly, while she said, "I thought that it was a dream!" I heard Adrianna laughing slightly at her sister. "I need to make it right between us, because he doesn't deserve what I did to him."

"Gosh and I thought you were the smart one of us two." Her sister stated and Eric laughed listening to this, while I did it silently.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

I left happily and went to Evelyn's room. I harshly knocked at the door, Marcel opened the door and said, "can you stop knocking like you are going to kick down the door."

"I would've kicked it down, if no one would have opened it!?"

"Where's Evelyn?!"

"She has gone out with her friends." He answered back and I went downstairs to the kitchen, where I smelled my favourite cake. It was a whole Dauntless cake sitting there untouched. "Dammit, it smells so delicious." I thought while I licked my mouth. "Stop staring at my cake like it's a piece of meat." My wife bossily said, I looked at her and replied back with a smirk that really annoys her everytime, "oh really and that means," my smirk grew as I continued saying, " that the half of that delicious cake belongs to me."

"In your dreams Eaton."

"Oh yeah. My lovely delicious wife," Tris looked at me with shock written all over face and I teased her even more, "my love, my Dauntless cake!?" Tris glares at me, she came closer to me and punched my chest, "how dare you compare me to a chocolate cake."

"Haww, you insulted my love for my Dauntless cake. I'm sure that you haven't had it. You'll love it too!?"

"Yummy Dauntless cake!?" ZekRiah shouted, how the hell did they come here? "Back off Zeke and Uriah, this cake is for Tobias."

"Uhh, that's not fair we haven't had your cake since ages and your darling husband get all of it." Uriah pouted. Wow my wife made and baked a heavenly cake for me. I love her so damm much that I said, "half of the cake belongs to you babe."

"No, it's for you! I wanted to apologize to you for everything I have done and you don't desserve anything like that or a girl like me." She said with a sad face and thankfully the guys left. "No Tris, I was at fault too, I tried to tell you, who I am. You didn't hear it and O should have checked, if you were awake or not! Never dare to say that, I'm not the one, who desserves someone like you Tris. You desserve so much more than a broken guy like me!?"

"We both are broken Tobias, but I know from the bottom of my heart that we can mend eachother."

"I feel the same Baby bear and no more lies or keeping things from eachother."

"I won't Toby."

"So what was that about Christina kissing you?!" She asked curiously as well as the jealousy written all over her face, aww she is so cute and I told her everything. "What does that woman think of herself? That she is the master of everything. For f*** sake she is just a human being with an heart of a devil." I couldn't agree more, she said what was in my mind. "Love, I had the same thoughts as you and we will figure it out, together." She agreed by nodding her head. "Babe, I'm starving. Lets eat the cake." When I looked at the kitchen counter, I saw that the cake was gone. I glared at the door, before shouting, "Uriah and Zeke stole my cake."

"Don't worry Foury poo, I have made another one." She winked at me and I looked her, while a smile was playing on my lips. At the moment, I didn't care that she called me "Foury poo", because I was the happiest man alive as I had the person and the cake, that I love so much by my side.

 **End of his pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **Disclaimer: FourTris are back on track. Lets take a break from them as the next chapter will be more about EriAnna and the entry of Eric's twin Alexander with his wife and sister-in-laws;-)**


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The true heir of the Coulters! (EriAnna)

 **Heya, I'm finally back with an EriAnna chapter, what they did during the whole time FourTris weren't on talking terms. I hope my Twistinians fall in love with both couples, as I love them a lot and there will be some EriAnna romance included in this chapter.**

 **I feel like Eric's a misunderstood character, who has a lot of flaws, but there was something that I liked about him. He could have had an happy ending** 😢

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Adrianna's pov-**

Tris has been upset with Tobias for two weeks now and it's saddening to see them both suffering. I need to talk to her open and her damm eyes. Eric's trying to calm me down, but I was to angry at Tris, for not understanding how much Tobias loves her and he is ready to happily sacrifice himself for her. So I just pulled Tris into mine and Eric's room. "What the hell Tris," I said rather angrily and Eric said, "calm down tigress!?" I looked at him and he stopped, "Tris, you need to talk to him. I know you are hurt, but he is hurting too. I see it in his eyes!" Eric agreed with me. "I know, but he hid the truth from me."

"No, he didn't."

"What do you mean?!" She asked and I thought like seriously, she is being stupid. "He told you, who he is, when you both went to that date, before you found out that he is your husband!?" She was really surprised by my outburst and said, "I thought that it was a dream!" I laugh at her and say that she is smarter one of us both. Before she left, she said, "I know how to make it up to him!?" Eric and wished her best of luck. Eric smiles at me and says, "I never thought that my wife could be that angry."

"My sister was behaving like an idiot, of course I'd be angry at her." He laughed at my statement and said, "hey Adrianna, can you come here for a moment." I went closer to him, he held me in his arms and in a swift motion we fell onto the bed. He looked at me with a smirk, before his had found mine.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

Lying there on the bed next to my husband while our bodies are a tangled mess is the best way to wake after having done some very tiring activity. We made love for the first time as we both taking everything a bit slow, so that we don't end up like my sister and brother-in-law, who thankfully have made up. Eric was tossing and turning before he woke up too. "Hello there beautiful!?" He says in a seductive voice. "Hi, there Ricky Poo!?" I say with a smirk as I know that he hates that pet name given by the Pedrad brothers. "Don't call me that!?" He pouts like a kid, who didn't get his favourite candy. "Why shouldn't I Sticky Poo?!" I ask, before running towards bathroom, so that he cannot catch me, but obviously I'm to slow for him. He caught me, pulled me towards him and I fell on top of him. He was hold me by my waist and said, "not so fast darling, I'm no done yet with you. He kisses my cheek, forehead, jaw and neck, before attacking my lips with his. I'm happy that I'm married to him, he has shown me what love is and he has been patient with me, because I wasn't ready for the next step until now.

 **End of her pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Flashback and third person's pov-**

When Eric had taken Adrianna to the palace, he he shares that place with his bother Alexander as well as with his step brother Tobias. He saw that Adrianna liked it there a lot and when he showed her around he said, "Adrianna, I hope that you won't hate me after I tell you something," he was abut nervous and dreaded the worst, "that has kept nagging me since I came to pick you up!?" She listened carefully to him and showed him that he should tell her. "Did you notice that you uncle or should I say David didn't say anything to me!?"

"Of course I did! Why?!"

"It's because I'm your..."

"You are my what?"

"I'm your husband and David thinks that I'm one of Monroe's guys!" She looks at him in disbelieve, before saying, "how could you just marry me without asking me?!"

"I had to save you Adrianna, I couldn't bear something happening to you," Eric says truthfully, while she is still listening to him even though she was annoyed with him, "so Four and I made a plan and our legal adviser as well as our lawyer helped us!"

"How did he help you?!"

"He made fake and real marriage papers. As far as I know, you signed both of them. The real ones are with our "real" names Tobias Eaton respectively Eric Coulter and not our fake identities."

"What did you say is Four's name?!" She asks him as she thought that she hadn't heard it right. "Tobias Eaton! He told me everything about his friendship with Tris and how much he has loved her all these years." He had answered back, she smiled at him and said, "I'm still angry at you for just marrying me without telling me, but I'm also happy because I married the guy I really like a lot and the same goes for my sister!" He looks at her with a small and says, "He's going tell her, that he is Tobias!" She is too happy to realise that she is hugging and says, "lets enjoy tonight and hopefully we will get to know eachother better."

"Oh darling, we have our whole life to get to know eachother. I just want to make you happy and I promise you that I will tell you everything about me and my plans." He did what he had promised and told her that he has a twin brother named Alaxander, who got kicked out, because he told their father and Evelyn that he won't marry Nita as he already is in love with someone else and will only marry her. When Adrianna heard about his brother, she got a bit sad aa she knows, how it feels like living without her twin and she told him that too. He the told her that his brother lives here with his wife and they are currently out of town. They had enjoyed the night a lot and were excited for the next day.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

So the next day, when Tris found out that they are married to Four respectively Eric, she was so angry that she had hurt Tobias. Eric was pretty pissed her as well as Adrianna was. She went to Tobias and said, "Don't worry, she'll come around. She loves you Tobias!?"

"I hope she does. But how do you know my name?!" He asked her with a surprised voice. "Eric told me!?" She answers back, he looks at Eric and Eric says, "I thought you may have told Tris!?"

"I did, but she was asleep and thought that my confession was a dream." He said while being dejected and the couple felt bad for him as they heard that Tris' words were like a knife through his heart. They wished that these two lovers get reunited in a way that they both together are unbreakable.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

That night Adrianna had a dream (mainly in her pov)

 _"We may be weak at times, but we are actually restoring our energy to fight back the injustice done to our lives." Tris said to both guys, before continueing, "we may have been sold to you guys by our uncle, but we never will be truly yours."_

 _I (Adrianna) was quiet the whole time as I (Adrianna) was glad that her sister started to become the stubborn fighter, who she actually was, again, which was lost for a while now, because of their evil uncle. The both men saw the fire in Tris' eyes and they knew that they shouldn't mess with her ever. "What will you do, because now you are mine?!" Tobias asked curiously. "What about Christina, your fiancée Four?!" She countered back. "She fell forcefully into my lap and I never wanted to be with her."_

 _"So who forced her into your lap?!" She asked. "You are quite demanding. I kinda like this side of yours Tris." He cockilly said. "Just answer the damm question."_

 _"It was my mother."_

 _"Thanks for the honest answer Eaton."_

 _"I think that you have forgotten the fact that I'm still you boss, Prior." She just completely ignored him, like he doesn't exist._

 _"What about you Coulter?!" Tris asked. "I was forced to get engaged to Nita Hernandez, by my stepmother Evelyn." I (Adrianna) looked at him in the eye for the the first time, after the whole he has bought you fiasco._

 _"Why don't you both man up and tell her that you never wanted to be with Nita respectively with Christina?!" Tris asked, Four went towards her and said, "we did try, she wouldn't listen, but now she has to, because we both have you two for that."_

 _"You both men are so disgusting, so because we are now your wives or whatever you want to call it, doesn't mean that we will help you both with that. Do it yourself Eaton and Coulter, then we will negociate with you."_

 _"Shit, Four got the stubborn one, it will be fun to see small versions of these two running around and being stubborn as hell." Eric said under his breath. "What did you say?!" I (Adrianna) questioned my (her) husband. "Nothing honey!"_

 _"Since when do you call me that?"_

 _"Since the first time I saw you drinking tea with honey." He saved himself by saying that, but he didn't know that I (Adrianna) know(s) that he is lying. "Oh really babe, I never knew that!?" I (She) whispered in his ear with a seductive tone. He shuddered and I (she) just smirked at him._

She thought about it and if she didn't know about her marriage to Eric, then everything would have been like that (Prologue). She was happy that it went a bit better than this version her head was playing. The next day, they woke she told her husband about the dream and he laughed about his dream self and about the others as well. He then later on said, "I do agree with my dream self, Four and Tris' children will be stubborn as them both or even more!?"

"Eric easily makes me laugh, so I was laughing like an idiot, before we fell asleep again. That's kinda how our days pass the whole time. As we always find something or the other to laugh about. I have seen him angry, upset and annoyed too, but he always lets his guards down around me!?" She thought to herself. "I'm falling in love with him even more, but I have to be a bit cautious as we both are still in our early phases of a relationship.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

Nearly a month (in between the two weeks, after Tris found out Four is Tobias) had passed, during that time EriAnna had built an understanding between them, so that they already knew, when one of them is happy, sad or even angry. They never had the time to confess their love for eachother and one night, they said that they love eachother and want to take the next step someday. They kissed eachother after a long time and unfortunately got interrupted, because of Evelyn and Nita (who would have rather been with her husband Peter and their son Calvin). As they were covered in their sheets, Evelyn already thought about the worst case scenario for herself and that was Adrianna getting pregnant with Eric's child, who would be the true heir of the Coulters just like Marcel's other son's child. She'll loose everything. She glared at Eric and Adrianna, while Nita smiled at them, giving them the thumbs up. Eric and Adrianna were a bit surprised and she mouthed to them later. So they waited for a while until, someone knocked at their door, so Adrianna opened it.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

Nita and Christina came inside. Adrianna and Eric glared at them. "Sorry that we both are disturbing you guys, but we need to talk to you!?" Nita said. "There's nothing to talk about!?" Eric said in an annoyed and bored voice. "Yes, there is!?" The two sister protested. "Eric let's just listen to what they have to say!?"

"Thanks Adrianna!"Adrianna nodded at them and asked, "what is it about?!" Christina then said, "we're here to confess, why we both did what we did!"

"Talking about the cheating? Are we?!" Eric asks them in a mocking way. "Yeah and we do have proofs that we were forced to do that by our mother and Evelyn," Adrianna interrupted and asked, "why would your mom force you to sleep with some random guys and what does Evelyn have to do with that."

"As Nita was saying," EriAnna look at Christina while she bitterly said, "because Evelyn is our mother's sister and she wanted one of her sister's daughters to marry Four," Nita then continued, "but there was a catch as Christina is married to Will and they have a daughter named Valentina, while I have been in a relationship with Peter and we have a son named Calvin. So these two sister have been blackmailing us."

"Why would they blackmail you?!"

"Because we said no and they said that Evelyn personally knows Monroe and that he'll kill our men and children, if we don't do what want us to. A mother would rather die than seeing their children in pain or dead!?" These two were right and Adrianna saw the truth in their eyes. She believed them, but still kept a distance to them. Eric didn't know what to believe and what not to, so he asked them, "is there anything else?!"

"Yes we, have a plan, how to reunite Four and Tris."

"How?!" Adrianna asked and Nita replied back, "Christina will kiss him tomorrow as per Evelyn's plan and tell him the truth," they look at like she's crazy, "that's not what Evelyn wants. In the meantime you guys will talk to Tris and try to make her understand, how much Four loves her!?" There was a long silence until EriAnna said at the same time, "that's a great plan! What do you want in return?!"

"Protection of our family and new identities for us and them!?" The Hernandez sisters demanded and Eric said, "we will do that tomorrow, when you two fulfil your part of the plan and then we have to talk to Four, Tris, Alexander and the rest!?" The girls agreed before leaving. Eric and Adrianna went to the door at the same time, both took the handle, closed the door, Adrianna turned around as she wanted to leave, but Eric already had trapped her between himself and the door. He crashes his lips to hers, she kisses him back, he picks her up while still kissing her, lays her down onto the bed, stops the kiss and lays down next to her, covering themselves with the sheets, he turns around and wraps his arms around her. "Goodnight sweetheart and sleep well!?"

"Goodnight Eric and I hope you sleep well too.

 **End of the flashback and third person's pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **Disclaimer: Last chapter before 2019! I wish you all Twistinians a happy new year and keep rocking😉**


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Everything's great! (EriAnna + FourTris)

 **Heyo I'm back this chapter is dedicated to trini86 as well as to you all Twistinians, I hope you guys will like or even love it, this chapter is about both couples. This chapter will contain some romance between one of the couples, before I switch back to the other one, who are already going to be in their romantic moment. In the next chapter some surprise guests are going to be in there as well as the truth about the marriage of both couples and Evelyn's truth will be revealed infront of some people;-) cough, press, cough! I would like to thank Trini86 for helping me for the next chapter as I had a small writers block;-)**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **AN (thoughts of an author, who had a small writers block for the story You and I)**

 **So guys why do you follow a story and then unfollow it? Think about the writer/author, who sees that someone unfollows and unfavourites their story or even stories, it literally hurts them, so guys, if you do that then consider yourself a non Twistinian, because a real Twistinian is someone that stays true to their favourite writers/authors and doesn't hurt them!**

 **End of AN**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

-Eric's pov-

Adrianna and I pulled Tris to our room, when we saw her passing our room to go to her and Four's room, but if we would have let her go inside that room, she would have seen Christina kiss Four. She would have thought that her husband is cheating on her and we don't want anymore complications between these two logger heads. "Ow, that hurt!?" She said while glaring at us, she has been doing that a lot lately, there's no smile on her face and only sadness is visible on her face. She is walking around like a body without a soul just like Tobias. It's heart wrenching to see them like that. So we talk to her normally, before we start with the real talk. Which Nita discreetly sends us a text message. Tris is still glaring at us, so we start talking to her, but mainly Adrianna does as Tris will listen more, when her sister talks to her. "Why am I here?!" She asks and my darling wife answers back, "it's about you and Four." Tris glare softens and sadness overtakes her face, "there's nothing left between him and me. I try not to talk to him, because whenever I see or would talk to, I cannot stop loving or even falling in love with him all over again!?" She answered back, while tears were falling down her cheeks. That's when Adrianna firmly said, "Tris, you need to talk to him. I know you are hurt, but he is hurting too. I see it in his eyes!" More tears are falling down from her cheeks, when she answers back, "I know, but he hid the truth from me."

"No, he didn't." I say while looking at her. "What do you mean?!" She asks us both, while being confused, oh dear, she doesn't know.

"He told you, who he is, when you both went to that date, before you found out that he is your husband!?" Tris voice trembled slightly, while she said, "I thought that it was a dream!" Adrianna was slightly laughing at her sister. "I need to make it right between us, because he doesn't deserve what I did to him."

"Gosh and I thought you were the smart one of us two." This time I laughed at it as well and Tris pouted at us. "Thank you so much dear sister and brother-in-law for opening my eyes."

"You are welcome dear sister." I said for both of us. "What was the commotion about before?!" She asks.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

"Christina kissed Four." Adrianna answers back, Tris clenches her hands into tight fists, before she shouts, How dare she touch my husband?!"

"Calm down Tris!" Adrianna says, while I take my phone out. "Tris here's the video about the kiss." She takes it out of my hand and starts playing it. At first we can see a tearstained Tobias. Then someone walking in, Tobias looked up and saw Christina coming towards him. He tries to walk away, she grabs his arm and kisses him. He straightaway pushes her, takes a cloth and starts wiping his lips. "What the hell is wrong with you Christina?!" He questions her, she shrugs and says, "I was just kissing my fiancé." He glares at her, "we're not engaged anymore and I am a married man."

"Oh, so now you are married ha, then why were you kissing me?!"

"I didn't kiss you. You kissed me and I know, why you did that, because you want to cause more trouble between me and my wife! Let me tell you something, you won't be able to make me fall for you as my heart belongs to someone else and what about you, you are cheating on your boyfriend, who loves you more than anything. Shame on you!?" She looks at him and says, "your mom and my mother are forcing me to do that. They wanted me to sleep with some random guy and I never wanted to cheat on Will! They even forced me to get engaged to you."

"So that means that you agreed and were ready to get married to your own cousin."

"No, I never agreed to do that and eww I would never marry you, gross, they blackmailed me, they were going to kill Will and our daughter Valentina, if I didn't do what they wanted?!" She confesses. That's how the video ends. Tris looks at it again and again, before she can believe that whatever is in that video is true. She walks out of the room hurriedly.

 **End of his pov for now**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Tris' pov-**

When I hurriedly walked out of the bedroom of my sister's, I walked towards Christina and Nita's bedroom. I was about to knock, when I heard Christina say, "I miss Valentina and Will so much. I hated myself for kissing Four the way, I did!?"

"You were just doing, what our mother wanted." Nita said to a sobbing Christina. I decided to knock on the door and I did. Nita opened the door and was shocked to see me here. "What do you want Tris!?" She snapped at me, so I politely said and with the last sentence I was talking to Nita, "I was wondering, if I could talk to Christina for a while. You can stay here too."

"Nita it's alright! Tris you can come in." She said and her voice trembling, so I went inside, went towards her and hugged her. "Shh Christina, everything will be alright!?" I say in a calming manner. "How do you know everything will be alright?!"

"Because I know that Four and Eric will help you both. They helped Adrianna and I, without our knowledge. I hated Four for it, but now I know, why he did it!" I answer back as I trust Tobias and Eric a lot and I know that they'll do the right thing. "But you should be hating me and you are not!?" Christina says, so I reply back, "I used to, but now I know better not to hate you or your sister! You both were doing all of this only to keep your loved ones safe, you both were used and treated like objects. I know, how it feels and I'm ready help you both out of this situation, so that you can lead a peaceful life with your better halves and children!?" Nita comes to me, sits down next to me and we have a small group hug. "Thanks Tris, you're not that bad yourself!?" They say and I smile at them. "So friends?!" I ask them and they agree with another hug. After that I told them my plan, how I will make up with my hubby dearest and I went to bake the infamous Dauntless cake.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

After I had baked the cake, I waited for a while until my husband came downstairs. He finally came, while licking his lips. "Stop staring at my cake like it's a piece of meat." I bossily said, he looked at me and replied back with a smirk that really annoys me everytime, "oh really and that means," his smirk grew as he continued saying, "that the half of that delicious cake belongs to me."

"In your dreams Eaton."

"Oh yeah. My lovely delicious wife," I looked at him with shock written all over my face and he had audacity to tease me, "my love, my Dauntless cake!?" I glare at him, I came closer to him and punched his chest, "how dare you compare me to a chocolate cake."

"Haww, you insulted my love for my Dauntless cake. I'm sure that you haven't had it. You'll love it too!?"

"Yummy Dauntless cake!?" ZekRiah shouted, how the hell did they come here? "Back off Zeke and Uriah, this cake is for Tobias."

"Uhh, that's not fair we haven't had your cake since ages and your darling husband get all of it." Uriah pouted. He then said, "half of the cake belongs to you babe."

"No, it's for you! I wanted to apologize to you for everything I have done and you don't desserve anything like that or a girl like me." The guys had left, thankfully. "No Tris, I was at fault too, I tried to tell you, who I am. You didn't hear it and I should have checked, if you were awake or not! Never dare to say that, I'm not the one, who desserves someone like you Tris. You desserve so much more than a broken guy like me!?" I said then to him, "we both are broken Tobias, but I know from the bottom of my heart that we can mend eachother."

"I feel the same Baby bear and no more lies or keeping things from eachother."

"I won't Toby."

"So what was that about Christina kissing you?!" I asked curiously, while faking jealousy and he tells me everything. "What does that woman think of herself? That she is the master of everything. For f*** sake she is just a human being with an heart of a devil."

"Love, I had the same thoughts as you and we will figure it out, together." I agreed by nodding my head. "Babe, I'm starving. Lets eat the cake." Suddenly Tobias was glaring at the door, before he shouted in an annoyed way, "Uriah and Zeke stole my cake."

"Don't worry Foury poo, I have made another one." I say with a wink, he gives me a rare toothy grin and says, "babe, you are the best!?"

"I know," I say, before making a move towards him and whispering into his ear, "I have a surprise for you in our bedroom." Then I kiss his neck and he gulps. I love the effect I have on him. We sit down on top of the kitchen counters, that I have already cleaned, he cuts a small piece of the cake and takes a bite. He moans out and it awakens something in me. He cuts another piece and offers it to me, but I shake my head. "Please Tris take a bite or I won't come upstairs with you later." He threatens me and I take the bite from his fork, because I know that I'm ready to take the next step with him. "Tris you have some chocolate smeared on your lips!"

"Where?!" I ask. "On the right side." I wanted to get rid of it, but Tobias was faster than me. He kissed me, I can taste the chocolate on his lips, while I'm sure that he can taste some of the cherry lip balm on my lips.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

When he stopped kissing me, he said, "I like the taste of your lips!" He jumped down from the counter and took the plate with him, he washed and dried it. That's when I realised that he had eaten the whole cake under 10 minutes. "Wow you are a fast eater?!"

"Only when it comes to Dauntless cake!?" He winked at me and I blushed. I was going to jump down the counter, but knowing my Tobias, he had something else in his mind. He picked me up and ran upstairs. When we had reached the door of our bedroom, he opened it, he seated me onto the bed, locked the door, walked to our bed and sat down next to me. I took all my courage and said, "Tobias, I don't know, how to tell you that.." he then interrupts me and asks, "tell me what?!" I smile shyly up at him and say, "that I'm ready to take the next step with you into our relationship!?"

"So you are ready to tell me your deepest and darkest secrets!?" He childishly asked, I punched his chest and I told him, "I meant to say, that I want to start a life with you in being two bodies and a soul!?" He looks at me with a smile that widens after I said, what I want. "This is the greatest news in my life ever, but Tris we should wait for a while." He says, my smile falls and I frown, I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have said that. "Tris, I'm thrilled about it and I'm sorry that I said about waiting, because I want to be sure, that you are ready for it and aren't just saying it, because you want to please me!?" He says with a pleading tone, while I had turned my back on him, I turn around and see sincerity in his eyes. All his words were true. I took a bold step and just smashed my lips to his reassuring him that I meant it about being ready for it. He smiles into the kiss as he truly knows my answer now. We lay down onto the bed, while we keep kissing one another and one thing leads to another.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

Our breaths are heavy and my heart is beating even faster than it was before. I was looking at the man infront of me and damm he is sexy and hot as hell. "Tris this was perfect, even though we have done it the first time and I'm glad that we are eachother's first everything."

"What do you mean?!" I ask him and he answers back, "David never raped you that night I had saved you then and I was crying the whole time, seeing the body of the woman I love beaten black and blue." He said and I saw tears in his eyes, I kissed him and said, "you are my hero Tobias, you truly are!?" We were so exhausted that we fell asleep in eachother's arms."

 **End of her pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Back to Eric's pov-**

Adrianna and I were caught up in our own moment. Before we ended up kissing like we are now, she told me, "I'm sure Tris is gonna end up pregnant before me!?"

"Why are saying that?!" I ask her as I was slightly confused. "The way these two are carrying on, I'm sure about it. Didn't you hear them, the have started the second round of the game and I think that they'll have a third round too."

"Eww! Adrianna, you shouldn't be listening to the plans of married couples like them!?" I say to her. "Then what should I do?!" She asks me in an innocent way. "I have an idea princess!?" I answer back with a smirk, I pick her up, carry her to our bed and start with the tickling session. "Haha, please stop Eric!?"

"No, I won't!?"

"I'll do anything you want!?"

"Anything?!"

"Yes!?" She says, while she was still laughing so I said, "kiss me!?" And that's what she did. We both were so caught up in that moment that we didn't realise that our clothes were off and that we already were two bodies and a soul.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

Soon after we made love, we both talked for a while about how happy we are for FourTris and then we said our I love you's and fell asleep with big smiles on our faces, not knowing what's gonna await us the next day, but what we know is that whatever happens we are still going to be together and are going to have a wonderful life with eachother and our future children!

 **End of his pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **Dislaimer: Tada here's a new chapter of STH and another one is coming in a few days, hopefully!**


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Marry me, please?

 **Opening (me saying hello) and AN**

 **Hola Twisties, I have a question, "umm where does my story go to a sickening direction?" I just need to know as the review of the guest made me kinda laugh instead of me feeling sad?**

 **And to answer that guest, "I call my readers as Twistinians and not myself, because one of my Wattpad Twistinian called me Twist ki dukhaan, so that means in English, "a shop full of twists". "When did I not update?" To answer this question I do update frequently and I always take my time to write even when I ha** **ve a writers block, so don't you dare say, that I don't update. You know, what you are a pathetic excuse of an human being, you like laughing at sad people, but funniest part of it is that you are a sad person and one day you'll get everything that you have done back, so Congratulations you are now my favourite person in the world** 😁 **You can consider YOURSELF lucky, that I haven't done anything to you yet, I kinda have bashed my bashers bitch!**

 **End of the opening as well as the AN**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **Oh mon dieu, oh lord, I'm sorry forgot to write a huge thank you to Trini86 for giving really awesome ideas as well as listening to my rant💖**

 **So now this the real end of the AN**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **-Tobias' pov-**

Tris and I finally made up, she had baked me the perfect Dauntless cake, but the icing on the cake was that she wants me as much as I want her. Yesterday night was really special, but I'd rather say magical. I'm lying on my bed, my wife in my arms and thinking about us, what are we going to do next? Will she be ready to marry me, but this time in a church? But I want to make her childhood dream come true. Her dream was to marry the man of her dreams in India. She wants to marry him (me) infront of the monument of love the Taj Mahal. Will she yes, if I ask her? All these thoughts kept running in my mind. I will ask her tomorrow night, after we have set Christina and Nita free from Rose and Evelyn, but until then I have to keep it for myself, I have bought an

engagement ring for my baby bear, I did it yesterday, when she was baking the cake. I already knew, what she was doing, so I sneaked out of the house. Tris is still sleeping, but soon she starts to stir as we heard Evelyn screaming profanities at someone. Who? Maybe at Monroe, that would be great, but she is to chicken to do that. Hopefully our plan in trapping them works out, that we all end up living peaceful lives and not getting any interference from them or anyone else. Tris started to stir, because of the commotion. She slowly opened her eyes, after she had snuggled closer to me. "Good morning," she croaked out. I smiled at her, before saying good morning too. "How long have you been watching me?!" She asks and I reply back, "since an hour or so! Why?!"

"Don't you think, it's creepy to be watching someone sleep?!"

"No, I honestly don't, because I was staring at my wife." She then acted like "oh, I'm your wife and I didn't know that", so I acted like she did and asked her, "who are you? Where's my wife?!" She slapped my chest with so much force that it hurt, my face scrunched in pain, she apologised for it a few times and I pretended like I was annoyed with her, but she did something unexpected, she start to straddle me and kisses my chest, before attaching her lips to mine. I growled into her lips, she moaned out my name, when I bit her lower lip. The passion was growing between us until there was a knock on our door.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

Tris and I got silently ready in a fast pace. We opened the door and saw that Eric, Adrianna, Christina and Nita were smirking at us. "What?!" Tris asks them. "You both have so many marks on your necks." Tris gets all flustered and I whisper into her ear, "because of me!?" She slaps my butt and says, "no, because of me?!" We keep telling eachother that it was because of us. The others are watching us and shaking their heads, while Tris and I are quarrelling about everything and anything. "Shut up!?" Nita says to us, while making faces. We stopped what we were doing and started listening to them. "Tomorrow Night Evelyn's having an interview with the press, but we will interrupt it," Christina said, "how?!" I interrupted her. "With you and Eric announcing your marriages to Tris and Adrianna!"

"What," The girls scream, "we didn't even get married properly." No one says anything for a while, until Eric mouths at me, "we should do something about the situation, so I smile at him after I mouthed back, "I have an idea!?" He looks at me. "What?!"

"Mission proposal is on!" Our girls are looking at us without understanding anything except for the Hernandez sisters, who gave us the thumbs up.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

So after that we started planning everything out as it's important that everything works out, but if it doesn't, we still have hundreds of plans. We took some breaks in between ate something, prepared the first step of plan a part 1, then arranged other people, who will be helping us, then Eric and I called the press and told the that we have some breaking news for them, these idiots agreed to meet us at the party and then they will interview Evelyn about her newest "project". After that phone call and some technical magic, we were ready for the next day. We all are very tired now and it's already midnight, so we all said good night and went straight to bed.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

-The next morning-

Tris was really giddy about the plan, while I was nervous about the way I'm gonna propose to Tris. I have to set everything with the boys in a way no one notices that I'm not where I should be. We got ready in comfortable clothes. "Tris I have something for you!?"

"Tobias, you don't need to buy me anything." She says, while her eyes are curiously looking at me. "It's a tradition that the husband buys his wife something that she has to wear," I say, she smiles at me, "when she gets introduced as his wife infront of everyone!?"

"I never knew about that one!?"

"It's the tradition of the Eaton's!" I explain and she nods, so I get her present from my bedside drawer and give it to her. She takes it and is about to open it, when I say, "Tris, you can open it tonight, because it's bad luck," she stops, while I continue, "if you open it in the morning!?" She nods and hides the dress in the bathroom, she comes to me and kisses my cheek as a thank you. She was going to kiss me again, but I moved my head, so now her soft and delicate lips are on mine. She smiles into our soft yet filled with love kiss, I have to be a gentleman as I don't want to scare her away. We break apart, because of lack of breaths. "Thanks for being a gentleman Tobias and accepting the fact, that I used to have a fear of intimacy."

"There's no need to thank me Tris," I say taking a few breaths, before saying, "I love you and I want you to be comfortable around me." Her eyes lighten up, she hugs me, her arms around my neck, while her legs are around my waist and we both fell on the bed, because I lost my stability and we locked our eyes with one another. Tris was getting a bit bolder and bolder day by day, she even makes some innuendos about my situation, but only when we are in our room alone. She behaves differently and I love it. She is getting used to the lovey-dovey relationship we're having as well as the trust issues we had, but slowly she's opening up to me. We can joke around eachother, we flirt a lot, kiss and make out, but we have made love once and that's enough for now, even though I'm ready for doing it as much as wants to. I dreamt of us two having a family someday.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

Soon Tris and I were in another world. Everything faded out very quickly. We both were laying on the bed naked, sheets draped around our bodies. Our breaths heavy and cautious not wanting to wake anybody up. Tris was drawing patterns on my chest. My hands were around her, holding her close to me. She kisses my neck and I smile looking at her with love. She makes me so happy and content, the first time in my life, I wish that we stay like this, being in love. There was a loud knock on the door, I quickly stood, wore my sweatpants and gave Tris my shirt. She wore and thanked me. I went to open the door and Evelyn was standing infront of me and glaring at the two of us. "Why are you both still in bed?!" She questions us, but I can hear the worry in her voice about loosing everything. "Because we worked until midnight Evelyn." I answered back with annoyed expression. There was a loud and painful moan, which came out of Tris' mouth. I went towards her and worriedly asked her, "are you alright Tris? What happened baby bear?!"

"I'm having stomach cramps Tobias, it hurts so much!" She says, while tears are falling down her eyes, when I look around and thank god Evelyn's not in the room anymore. "This is all my fault," I say, while I have tears in my eyes, I am walking to a wall, "I'm sorry Tris. I have hurt you so much, I shouldn't have done," I'm loosing my mind, while I punched the wall infront of me and the only thought in my head is that I cannot loose Tris, "what I did!" I'd rather punch myself then punching that damm wall. Tris the croaks out, "Its not your fault Toby!?" I calmed down a bit and called a doctor."Hello doctor Kingsley," I say, "my wife's having stomach cramps and real bad ones!?" The doctor is listening to me and says, "I will send Mrs. Kingsley to see Mrs. Eaton."

"Is she your wife? Is she a doctor too?!"

"Yes, she is and I'd rather have her seeing your wife." He answers with a small laugh. "Why?!" I ask him. "Because no man would like to watch his wife being touched by another man even, when she's getting examined." Now, I get it. "Thanks Amar, you are a great friend!?"

"Sure, I am Four! Send my love to your wife." I glare at the phone and hear Amar chuckling. "I won't Amar," I say proudly, "because my wife would skin you alive!?" He gulps and now I'm the one chuckling. "My wife will be here in ten minutes." The phone call ends and Tris raises her eyebrows at me. "The doctor will be here soon babe!?" She nods, but I still can see the hurt in her face. I walk slowly towards her and kiss her cheek, before saying, "everything will be fine my sweet baby bear!?" She holds me close to her for a while and says to me, "I hope so Tobias," I can see something in her eyes and I know she is scared of leaving me, scared of death and I'm scared too. I walk to closet, take out a shirt and wear it, then I went downstairs and soon the doorbell rang. I opened the door and said, "hello doctor Kingsley. Please come in."

"Hello Mr. Eaton, where's Mrs. Eaton?!"

"She is in our bedroom," I say, before asking, "can I stay for the examination?!" She looks at me in contemplating way and says, "If your wife wishes for you to stay, then yes!" I nodded and we went upstairs. We walked into the room, Tris looked up and smiled at us. "Hello doctor." Tris said, doctor Kingsley smiled at her and said hello to her too.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

Amar's wife finished with the examination and said, "Tris, you are having hormonal changes in your body and the changes caused the cramps," she said and Tris looked relieved, "thankfully it's nothing serious and I want you to be careful, when you are doing strenuous activities like lifting heavy boxes." She winked at us, while she emphasising the word strenuous. We blushed, promised to be cautious and she left. Tris couldn't do much, so I called the others to our room, told them to do the rest of the organising and I'll take care of my wife, they agreed and left. I took care of Tris, I brought her vegetable soup and I fed her, helped her take a shower as she didn't have any strength. Soon it was evening, I let Tris take small naps, while I got her surprise ready. I woke her up and helped her get up and gave her the dress, which she is going to wear tonight. It is a three piece dress, the colour of the dress is royal blue and the embroidery is very simple , it has the indian touch, that Tris loves so much and it is like a lehenga, but not quite as I didn't buy the dupatta (scarf) with it as its unnecessary for this event. I hope she likes it and maybe she'll wear a lehenga at our wedding, if she accepts my proposal. "Ahh, I love it!" She squeals happily, before hugging me. She easily starts wearing the skirt and then she tries to wear the blouse, but she cannot tie the strings into knots, so I went towards and tied the strings, but after kissing her shoulders lovingly. She looks at our reflection and smiles at me with a smile that I have grown to love. She kisses my cheek and I ask her, "how are you feeling sweety?!"

"Better, thanks to you Jaan!?"

"You have be calling me sweetheart all this time," I wink at her and she looks at me, like I have unraveled her deepest and dirtiest secret ever.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

We both went downstairs after getting fully ready for this all. Eric sees Tris and me coming, gives us the thumbs up and that's the signal for us, to start with the first part of the plan. The press from The Times were here. Lets get the party started. I drape my right arm around Tris' waist, while she leans into me, the press was looking at us and gossiping with one another. Adrianna went to the laptop, while Eric said that we have some important news to tell everyone and that's when Adrianna started the video.

 _You can see Evelyn sitting in her room with Christina standing infront of her. "You have to seduce Four, so that he leaves his good for nothing wife and starts a relationship with and that's when he's gonna fall on his feet," Christina stares at her and asks, "why?!" Evelyn laughs a high pitched laugh and says, "because you're going to tell him that your are pregnant with his child."_

 _"I would never do that aunt Evelyn!?" Evelyn glares at her, before screaming at her, "you'll do whatever I tell you or I'll sell of your daughter Valentina to one of Monroe's men," Christina interrupts her, "you pathetic excuse of an human being, Valentina is just a baby, if anyone lays a hand on her, I will tell Four that you were the reason, why his father is dead. You are a bitch Evelyn, you killed an innoncent man and his son," Evelyn interrupts her this time, "no one's gonna believe you! Yes, I confess I killed my ex-husband and wrongly accused him._ _He never cheated on me, but I did cheat on him everyday with another man every night, just like my mother (my dear bash_ _er) told me to, because she loved to see everyone in pain, just like I do. I never loved any man in my life, I just used them for the power, like I used David Prior and I'm partially the reason of his murder. Monroe and I killed him like the way David killed his own brother in torturing what he loves!"_

 _"You know, what Evelyn, you can do whatever you want to," a frustrated Christina shouts, "because I'm not gonna stand here, while you ruin everyone's life like it's a piece of cake and I will never leave my husband or daughter ever. I have had enough of you and my mother, I would rather watch guys rot in hell!?" End of the video as Christina leaves._

As the video ended the chaos started, Evelyn was threatening Christina of killing all the people she loves. So Tris went towards them and stepped in for Christina. "Evelyn you shouldn't be the one talking, because of you and David I lost uncle Azure, uncle Marcus, aunt Jeanine and my parents, you orphaned all of us in a way or the other. I never can or will forgive you for what you did to all of us!" Evelyn laughs at it like Tris has told her the funniest joke ever. Will and Peter came forward with their children and towards their girls. Nita smiles at Peter and takes their son Calvin into her arms. Will walks towards Tris and Christina, he hugs Christina and then Tris, I walk towards them and hear Will say, "Tris, how are you? Haven't seen you since Caleb and Cara moved away!?"

"I'm fine Will, how are you? How are they?!" Will smiles, "I feel like beaten up. Caleb and Cara are fine, the had a son and they named him after your dad." I see a small smile on Tris face, "they are on their way here with the Pedrads, Eric's twin brother and his wife. I say hi to Will with a handshake, EriAnna had come too. We were talking to eachother, while Evelyn was planning to do something. We don't have to worry about her as the police officers are waiting for her outside, so if she runs, she'll get caught anyways.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

After a while Zeke, Uriah, their wives Shauna and Marlene, Alexander, his wife Lynn and Tris' brother had arrived. Tris and Adrianna hugged their brother and then their sister-in-law, who resembles Will a lot. Eric and I hugged Alex, who is cheekily smiling at us. Sheke and Urlene came towards us with TriAnna. Caleb and his wife followed too and they were followed by PeTa and Chrill. The sisters introduced us as their husbands and Caleb looked at us with a distrustful look, while Cara, his wife smiled at us and welcomed us to the family. The press came to us and started asking some really rude and mean comments to me like, "You are Evelyn's son! So you must be as vile and cruel as her!?" Tris shut them up by demanding, "everyone out, now!?" Her tone was harsh and they all got scared, so they left, except for our friends and family members. Marcel didn't say anything and left, I can understand that he is to shocked to comprehend anything right now. I hate Evelyn even more now, she fucking killed so many people, who meant something to me, to Zeke, to Uriah, to Tris, to Adrianna and many more people. Eric nudged me, to tell me that I should take Tris to the place we had decorated, I mouthed to him, that now is not the best time, but disagreed and told me to man up and to do it, so I did.

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

"Tris can I talk to you for a second?!" I ask and she nods, so I lead her away from the other and we both go to the garden. There was a small platform, which I had arranged for the both us so I walk to it and a confused Tris follows me. "What do you want to talk to me about?" She asks me, before I can answer she then sadly asks me, "are you breaking up with me?!" I laugh at her question and tears come running down her face, she was about to leave, so I hold her back. I would never break up with you Tris!" I say, she calms down a bit and I continue saying, "I love you to much and yes I'm selfish, because I don't want you to leave me, without you I'm a body without a soul. Without you Tobias is nothing, because he always needs his baby bear by his side!?" Tris interrupted me and asked, "why did you bring me here and what are you trying to tell me?!" I suppress a smile and say, "I'm telling you my feelings and I'm here trying to ask your hand for marriage and this time it is going to be the way you always wanted it to be." I say, while she looks at me teary eyed, "so Beatrice baby bear Prior-Eaton will you give me the honour to love and to cherish you the way a wife wants to be cherished and loved by her husband? Are you going to give me the honour to call you Mrs. Tobias Four Eaton?!" For a while she doesn't say anything and my hope, that she is going to say yes slightly drops, but then I feel her lips crash to mine. After we break the kiss apart, she says the words I was always hoping and waiting for, "yes, Tobias Four Eaton, I will be honoured to be called your wife!?" My proposal wasn't like usual ones, I wasn't on my knee, as I had lifted her up, so that her eyes were on mine, our noses were slightly touching and our lips were on eachother without any bending and tiptoeing. After this passion filled kiss, I took out the ring from my pocket and slide it on her left ring finger. The ring looked so perfect on her finger like it was made for her. The ring is rosé gold, with a diamond in the middle that looks like a rose. When I saw that ring, I knew that this was the one for Tris. I can see that Tris likes the ring, because she kisses it and says, "this ring is so beautiful," she is admiring in, "I love it it Tobias!?"

"Only the best for my baby bear!?" I say, she hugs me and says, "you are the best decision of my life!"

 **End of his pov**

••••••••••page break••••••••••••

 **Disclaimer: Bashers stay away from me, my fellow supporting authors and my stories, because what I write is on of your business! You're just so bitter that you let out your hatred on the wrong people!**


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Another proposal?

 **Hello my Twistinians, welcome back to Sold to him. I hope you all will like the EriAnnalicious chapter, because I love the EriAnna lovers as much as I love the FourTris lovers, so without further ado here's chapter 18...**

 **-Adrianna's pov-**

I'm so happy for my baby sister, because she has found the man, she always was meant to be with. He has proven many times, that he only loves and wants to be with him. I wish Eric would propose to me, but I guess, he won't. Why would he? I'm already married to him, so why bother to propose to someone he doesn't want to be. I know, that he doesn't love, it's just attraction from his side, when I'm truly in love with that man and always will be.

"Adrianna," Eric begins to say, while he squeezes my hand and continues, not knowing that I have started to tear up, "I need to show you something," I nod, while I avoid looking at him. "Look at me baby," I refuse to look at him and he moves around me until we are face to face. "Why are you crying?"

"These are tears of happiness Eric. Tris and Tobias are finally getting married for real. I'm so happy for them.

"What about us?!" He asks. "Oh, there's still time for us to get divorced Eric." I reply back bitterly. "So you don't love me?" He asks me as bitterly as I answered back. "It's bot about me, but about you Eric. I know you never loved me, so it's better, if we separate after FourTris' wedding."

"Are you insane or what?!" He questions angrily, "because I was putting so much effort in asking you to marry me," he takes a small break before continuing, "but I was afraid to ask you," he wanted to propose to me and I ruined it all for him, "because I want you to be happy, that is, what I want the most. Your happiness is more worth than anything to me Adrianna! I cannot imagine a life without you." Now I was actually crying, because I hurt him. I was about to drop onto my knees and he knelt down beside me.

A moment later I say, "I'm so sorry Eric" I sniffed making him smile softly at me, "I thought you didn't love me, so I was going to leave you." He takes me into his arms and says, "I would never stop loving you Adrianna, even if you had moved on from me!?" I wrap my arms around him and join our foreheads together. "Eric, I'm saying yes," he then suddenly asks, "for what?!"

"For having a wedding with you!?" For a minute he was to stunned to react to my words and he asks, "what did you say before?"

"I said yes to the "will you marry me" question." I reply back with a smile and he looks at me like "Shit, I should have asked you differently." I laugh at his expression and say, "you already said, that you wanted to propose to me, so I made it easier for you darling."

"Oh, you shouldn't have babe. I was going to make it more special by taking you away from here!" He states and I stare at him, while he winks at Tobias, who shouts, "omg, my bro is going to ask his girl to marry him." He sounds like a schoolgirl, while Tris smiles brightly at me. "And what was your special way to propose?!"

"I won't tell you anything or else it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Uh oh! Because I won't say yes a second time," He smirks and says, "oh really? Because I didn't want you to say yes anyways." If he wants to play a game, I'm so ready to play it. "Then I will marry someone, who knows, how to love a woman like me." I wink at him and his face slackens. That's right, he should burn for a while.

"You'd do that to me?!" He asks a while later and he is tearing up, it hurts me seeing him like that, so I say, "I'd never do that to you Eric. I love you too much to hurt you like that." He smiles playfully at me and says triumphantly, "gotcha. I knew that you wouldn't do that to me, so I just needed to pinch myself, so that tears started flowing." I grab his shirt, pull him down towards me and kiss him and during the kiss, I say, "never do this to me," he doesn't reply back, so I bite his lower lip and he stutters out a yes. I give him a quick kiss, before letting him go. He moans out in displeasure and I smirk at him. He gives me a puppy look, because he wants another kiss and I shake my head in no. He pouts and I whisper to him, "later!?" This time he smiles at me and kisses my cheek, before whispering into my ear, "tonight I will cherish you in a way, you will never forget." He winks at me before leaving me here stunned.

"Oh my sis is totally getting it tonight." Tris whispers in my ear as she was standing next to me, where Eric was standing a minute ago. "Uh, what?!"

"He said, that he is going to make love to." She replies back, while Four winks at me and says, "please don't have to much fun with my bro! Because I want and need you guys on our wedding." What was he implying to? Oh, he thinks that Eric is gonna get me pregnant, shit. "And you two shouldn't be celebrating your engagement too much or else you won't be there for your own marriage." I bite back at them, then I leave them there, where they were and this time, they are the confused ones.

As I was walking someone pulled me towards them, when I turned around, I saw my husband and now fiancé looking down at me. "Eric, what are you doing?" He smirks. "Taking my wife with me, so I can spent some time with her alone."

"Oh and where are we going?!" I ask him. "It's a surprise babe." He then blindfolded me and guided me to an unknown place. I'm really excited to find out about his surprise. He always does that with me and I just don't know why? Does he love me so much, that he tries to express his feelings towards me, every chance he gets? I'll never know the answers to my questions, because he'll just shrug it off.

An hour later we were still on our way to Eric's surprise destination. "Are we there yet," he answers back, "not yet. Why?"

"I need to go to the loo." He laughs at me. "You're worse than my twin brother." I glare at him and hear someone saying, "hey, that's not fair, you shouldn't insult your brother or even your wife!"

"I wasn't insulting you both, I was just comparing you guyses cuteness and so far she's winning!" He answers back to his brother. "That's so rude," I'm sure that his brother is pouting at the phone. "Shut up Alex," my dear cousin Lynn says to her husband. After she had started mocking him, he ended the call and Eric chuckled as he heard a few bits and pieces.

"You three seem to be pretty close." I say and he answers back, "yes we are and they are even closer to Tobias, because he used hang out a bit more with them," he rolls his eyes as he mentions Evelyn, "while I had to listen to Evelyn's all of the sudden outbursts." Finally the car stops and he says, "we have reached our destination!?"

"Finally," I say happily. He laughs, before taking the blindfold away from my eyes. When I look around, I see a tall building infront of us. "Where are we Eric?"

"This restaurant belongs to Zeke and Uriah. I had reserved a table for tonight," he is so sweet, "so that we can spend some time together."

"Thank you so much. It's so sweet of you and you know, that you don't have to spend so much money on me. I'm happy with small and simple things!"

"I know you are Adrianna, but I wanted to surprise you, so I decided to do it like this." I was speechless, no one has ever done something like that for me. As soon as we got out of the car, I leaped towards, hugged him before giving a kiss and said, "thank you so much Eric. I love you! No one has ever done that for me and you," he smiles like an idiot, "you're my Prince Charming even though you can be a mean person sometimes." Now he's glaring at me, but honestly I don't care, because I'm too happy for that.

He stretched his hand out, I gracefully took his hand and we walked inside the restaurant with interlocked fingers. "Are we having a double date with FourTris?"

"No, they won't be coming. It's just you and me. Let them celebrate their engagement!"

"What about us?"

"There's lots to celebrate sweetheart." He answers back. "What about your dad?!"

"Lets just give him some time, because he needs to digest the fact, that his wife wasn't as faithful as he thought she was."

"Yeah, right!" I say, I feel bad for Mr. Coulter, but he deserves to know the truth and now he does.

When we did reach the receptionist, she says, while she doesn't bother looking at us, "sorry sir and mam, but the whole restaurant is already reserved." I look at her name tag and say, "my husband knows the owners of this prestiges restaurant miss Ling."

"That's what a lot of people say in general. I'm sorry, but I don't accept, what you said. "Let them in Kathy," Uriah says, "this man over there is Eric Coulter and that's his wife Adrianna Coulter." Kathy looks at us and says, "I apologise for my impolite behaviour Mr and Mrs. Coulter." We accept her apology and walk deeper inside with Uriah as our guide.

We took the elevator upstairs to the highest point of the building. As soon as the elevator opened, I saw that we were on the rooftop. "Surprise, we reserved the most special table for you two." Uriah says proudly and Eric asks, "did you arrange everything I asked for?" Zeke then comes and says, "yep, everything's ready for you and your lovely wife." He winks at me and Eric sends a glare towards him, so I give him a flying, which Zeke tries to receive, but my jealous man is faster than him. He grabs me a bit roughly and kisses me without thinking about the two goofball twins, even though they're not.

As soon as they leave, Eric lets go off me and is a gentleman again. I love the jealous side of him, it's freaking adorable. I wanted to check out the menu card, but Eric wouldn't let and he says, "we're getting a surprise supper, because I know that you'll like ZekRiah's special dish!"

"Okay."

"It's their best. I love it so much, that I could forget anyone and anything."

"Oh really?" I raise one of my eyebrows at him and he nods. "Even you." I shoot daggers at him.

The food came and I ate all of it, because it was so delicious and so spicy, that everything inside me was burning. Eric smirks at me and looks at me with the look, "I told you so", even the dessert is mind blowing.

Our night was nearing to an end, but Eric had planned another surprise for me and I was waiting for it. He blindfolded me again and we walked into something else maybe another room or the elevator. But I heard something else, water crashing into rocks. "Where are we Eric?!" I ask as I was scared. "Shh, Adrianna there's no need to be scared. We are save here." I trust him and nod, while leaning against him. He kisses my forehead lovingly and says, "I'm going to remove your blindfold slowly and then you have to turn around for a few minutes. He takes the blindfold off me and I turn around like he told me to do. What I see is stunning. He had arranged everything for the best night ever for us. Sheke, Urlene, FourTris, AleYnn and Mr. Coulter were here holding a sign saying, "turn around!" I do as the sign says and see Eric on both knees. "Adrianna Coulter-Prior will you make me the luckiest man by marrying me?" I was beyond shocked and answer back, "a thousand times yes." I fall to my knees and say, "you're making me the luckiest woman by making me your bride again!" He takes out a ring and slides onto my ring finger. I admire my ring, "it's simple but unique and sophisticated. It's yellow gold, with a medium sized diamond in the middle, a smaller diamond for both sides each and a small pearl for both sides too. The ring was more than perfect for me and it does fit me. One by one everyone walked towards us, hugged and congratulated us and then we all started to head home, some were going to have a mini celebration of their own, "cough, FourTris, cough!" Or maybe even Eric and I, because I can sense this man's eagerness to rip of our clothes and to wear something comfortable.

 **-End of her pov-**

 **Disclaimer: Phew, I'm back and you all know, what that means, right? Oh, I need to ask you guys something, "Have you all read Forbidden love Epilogue? If not then please do!" I'm so happy that I don't have my author's block anymore for this story, You and I as well as Who killed Umbridge, which will be updated on the weekends from next week on and the other story will be everyday and it depends on you guyses wishes and my creativity!**

 **Bye my Twistinians, love and write your stories with full of twists.** **I love you all and your stories included.** **Now, I need to go and write more and others too.**


	22. Sneak Peak

**Sneak peak for Chapter 19**

"It's time to celebrate Eric's birthday," Adrianna tells me, poor girl doesn't know, that today is her last day of living, she'll never come back ever again, she should have died so many years ago, when she left me for them. She tried to fool me and now her darling husband has to pay the price. "Have you planned anything?" I ask her, as if I care about her and her stupid surprise. She then whispers in my ear, "I have and I'm sure he will love it." I smirk at that, while we both hear that scream of those two scums. "Happy Birthday Eric and happy death day to you." I raise my gun, I close my eyes and shoot. I enjoy killing as much as I enjoy watching...

 **End of the sneak peak**


	23. Chapter 19: Special

Chapter 19: Birthday surprises (Special chapter)

 **Heya I'm back, this chapter is about the birthday surprise for Eric and maybe there will be something for his twin Alexander too. This chapter is going to be "really" dark (hopefully it's dark and that's why I'm crossing my fingers).**

 **-Tobias's POV-**

Last month was perfect, both Eric and I proposed to our girls. Everything was going on well, until Adrianna had disappeared for more than an hour. I don't know, where she went, what she's doing or with whom she is. Tris has been worried about her sister, because she wasn't picking up her phone. I tried to calm Tris down and we have been lying to Eric ever since. Alexander and Lynn have joined us too, because they are allowed to come to this house, because Evelyn is not here anymore. Alexander seems to be more happier and relaxed. With Lynn you never know, how she feels and Tris has been trying to hide something from me. I don't know what, but I hope she tells me about it soon. I don't know, what to do and feel, everything feels so messed up. I'm about to walk into my room, when I see Tris pacing up and down the length of the room, while she says, "why is he back? What does he want from my sister?" I listen to her talking, which doesn't make any sense, "Is he at fault for my brother Neil's death?! Does Adrianna know about it and is it the reason," she asks herself a lot of questions and now, she is trying to figure something out, "why she broke up with him!?" I need to know the truth, so I walk into the room with heavy footsteps, Tris stiffens and turns around, she relaxes a bit, when she sees, that it's me. "Tris," I begin to say, when she interrupts me by telling me, "Tobias, can you please close the door?!"

"Sure," I say, while I walk towards the door, close it and walk back towards her. "What's wrong?!" I ask her and she answers back, "everything!"

"What do you mean by that?!"

A minute later, after she had taken her time to think, she says, "my sister is in danger. Someone from our past is back. I don't know a lot about his and Adrianna's history," my wife says and her she sounds tired and broken, "but I know, that he is very dangerous." I still didn't understand all of it, so I ask her, "can you tell me the story from the beginning? So that I can process it and try to help you to find a way to save her from him?!" She nods a begins the story...

 **-End of his POV-**

During that time Adrianna meets the person from her past. Let's see, what is happening between them and why Adrianna had left so suddenly.

 **-Unknown person's POV-**

Today is the day Maria DaSilva will pay the price for what she did. I can hear her coming and I wait for her to be in front of me, so I close my eyes. "What do you want from me?!" She asks, I open my eyes and act as innocent as I can, "it's nice to see you again Maria. I was hoping to," she interrupts and says, "my name is Adrianna Coulter-Prior and not Maria. I'm not your deceased wife, I just look like her."

"Oh, you sure are Maria DaSilva and not Adrianna Prior or whatever her name is. Because the truth is, that she died 5 years ago."

"No," she shouts at me, "you killed your own wife. I'm the witness that saw everything," she is obviously lying, " I even heard, when your wife was calling out your name and told you in the name of your son, not to kill her and that she's Maria."

"Lie. Don't lie to me Maria. I would never hurt you and don't make me look like a monster, I'm obviously not."

"Yes, you are a monster. You even killed your own son, I was to one," she coldly says, "who buried him next his mother's grave." She is lying and I know it, I just need to prove it. I know, that she is my Maria."

 **-End of his POV for now-**

Back to FourTris conversation and Eric hearing all of it.

 **-Eric's POV-**

Something's wrong, very wrong, so I began to follow Four and hid behind the door. I could hear Tris pacing around and Four trying to ask her, when she tells him to close the door. He obliges and closes it and I hear Tris telling him and some guy from Adrianna's past. She is not making any sense and Four asks her to tell him everything and she begins. "So everything started five years ago, Adrianna met someone, who always called her Maria. My sister always tried to tell him, that she's not Maria, but he would ignore her." There's a pause and Four then asks her, "why was he calling her Maria?!"

"Because Adrianna looks like his dead wife."

"What?!" Tobias shouts and Tris tries to calm him down. "His name's George DaSilva and he used to stalk Adrianna, wherever she would go and when I tried to help her, I got attacked by some men and they had beaten me until I ended up in comatose for 3 months." She continues telling him, after he had calmed down a bit. I can hear Tobias walking towards her, he must have taken her hand, sat her and himself down on the bed. I can assume, that he his holding her close to him.

There's silence for a few minutes and he asks her, "what happened after those two months?!"

"Adrianna told me, that he had killed his own wife and she had seen it, with her own eyes, so she took his son and changed his name to Neil Prior, he looked a lot like his mom, so it was easier to say, that he was our brother. He was about 14 years old."

"Where is Neil now?!"

"Dead and buried next to his mom. His own father killed him to get back at us, but mainly to get back at Adrianna, because she was the reason, why he was behind the bars and now he is back, so we've to hurry up and save her." She urges, he agrees and I come into the room without knocking, shocking them to the core and say, "I'm coming with you guys, we need to save my wife."

"No, it's to dangerous Eric," Tris tried to reason with me and I say, "Adrianna is the main priority right now!"

"Tris is right," her husband backs her up and continues saying, "we will be back ASAP. You should spend some time with Alex and Lynn." I glare at them in disapproval, but they had already left the room." So I went downstairs and watched a movie with my twin brother and his wife, while worrying for my wife, brother and sister-in-law. The anxiousness is making me sick to the core. I know Four and Tris will bring her back safely, but my gut is telling me another story and I hope, that that feeling is false.

 **-End of his POV-**

 **-George DaSilva's POV-**

She is still insisting, that she is Adrianna, so I pretend to believe her and act like I'm a changed man. "You seem antsy, do you have to be somewhere?!" I ask, she looks at me and says, "yeah, it's my husband Eric's birthday and I need to go home."

"Oh that's nice."

After a while she looks at her watch, shakes her head and impatiently looks at me. I don't say anything, because I know, what's coming next. "It's time to celebrate Eric's birthday," Adrianna tells me, I just nod, while thinking, that this poor girl doesn't know, that today is her last day of living, she'll never come back ever again, she should have died so many years ago, when she left me for them. She tried to fool me and now her darling husband has to pay the price. "Have you planned anything?" I ask her, as if I care about her and her stupid surprise. She then whispers in my ear, "I have and I'm sure he will love it." I smirk at that, while we both hear that scream of those two scums Evelyn and Mr. Edward Monroe, because they think that I'm about to kill them, but I prefer to torture these two and then let them bleed out. "Happy Birthday Eric and happy death day to you." I raise my gun, I close my eyes and I think, that I shoot at someone or something. I enjoy killing as much as I enjoy watching series about wicked murderers." I didn't hear her scream at all and when I opened my eyes, I saw, that I was the one with the wound and after that I fell unconscious. How the hell did I get shot. "What are you both doing here." I hear her asking and someone replies back, "I told Tobias the truth and Eric found out too..." the voice, I know it from somewhere, but my Maria interrupted her, "what he knows. How did he find out?!"

"We have no clue." Another voice replies back and my prisoners are shouting for help. They open the door to the left and see them two. "What are you doing here Evelyn?!"

"Thank god, you found me son." Evelyn says, ignoring their question. "So these were the girls," Monroe asks her and he must been checking the two girls out, "that David had sold to my men?!" Evelyn is about to say something, when the other girl, whose voice I have heard somewhere, says, "so what if we are? It doesn't change the fact," hatred, that's, what I hear in that voice, until it softens, "that I'm married to Evelyn's son Tobias and that I love him!?" Pretending to be unconscious is more interesting than being awake, because you can hear whatever the other does and says. "The police is going to be here in a minute and they are going to arrest the three of them. We should make sure, that his wound gets treated." The man, I think Tobias says. "Who shot him?!"

"I did," his wife says, while her husband says, "no Tris, you cannot take my blame on you!"

"Yes, I will Tobias, because I'm going to tell them, that I was trying to protect my sister."

"They are going to see my fingerprints on the gun and they are going to know, that I was the one, who shot Mr. DaSilva," The man argues with her, "so there's no use to lie to them."

"I cannot loose you Tobias."

"Neither, do I, but you will," I slowly open my eyes and see him shaking his head, "if you do, whatever you want to. The choice is yours Tris, not mine, not Adrianna or anyone's!?"

"Why are you making this hard for me?!" She asks him. "Because you were ready to jeopardise our relationship and I had enough of having misunderstandings between us!" He shouts at her, I can see Evelyn is smirking and Monroe looks pleased about it. "Guys, please stop fighting. I know, that you guys are madly in love with each other and I'm madly in love with someone," Adrianna or Maria interrupts their lover's quarrel, "who is waiting for us and I need to tell him, how much he and our ... means to me." Now she is shouting and I cannot believe, what she has just said. One of them comes closer to me, so I close my eyes and that person says, "he is still breathing and the wound isn't that deep," then someone asks, "will he survive?!"

"Yes, he will." That person moves away again, another one places the gun on the floor and I can hear some people bursting in through the door. "Hands in the air," one of them says, "except for Mr. Eaton and Mrs. Eaton-Prior and Mrs. Coulter-Prior." One of them gets closer to me and says, "Mr. DaSilva is awake. Has he been awake the whole time?!"

"No, I don't think so."

"Alright," one of the officers says, while Mr. Eaton says, "I have confession to make."

"What is it about?!"

"I shot Mr. DaSilva, when he tried to kill my sister-in-law." He answers back.

 **-End of his POV-**

 **-Adrianna's POV-**

I should have told Eric about George and how he came into my life, but it seems like he only knows half the truth, which I had told Tris. Everything was going on quick and I didn't notice anything, that has happened until now, when the police had come. Tobias then says, that he was the one, who shot George and only looking at a the tear stained Tris had my heart breaking. I then say, "officers, please don't arrest my brother-in-law, because he's only been trying to protect me," the officers look at me and I continue with my talking, "if he hadn't shot Mr. DaSilva, then I would have died or my baby."

"You're pregnant?!" Someone asks from behind me and I turn around and see, that it's Eric. "Yes," I reply back. He lifts me up in the air and shouts, "we're having a baby," then he whispers into my ear, "the best present, I've ever received on my birthday." I smile at him, before it fades and I tell him, "I need to tell you the whole truth about Mr. DaSilva and how I met him."

"I know, I heard everything Tris told Four."

"It's not the whole truth," I say and he looks at me in flabbergasted way and asks, "what's the whole truth?"

"Are you his deceased wife Maria?!" I look around unsure, if I should tell him the truth or not and then I decide to go for it, "yes, I am Maria. I'm sorry for, what I did to you and your family."

"Are you serious," he spits at me, "all this time you weren't Adrianna, but Maria. Why did you lie to me, to us?!"

"You must be joking," Tris yells at me and her eyes are full of hatred, "what happened to my sister Adrianna? Where is she?!"

"Dead," I answer back with a monotone voice. "How did she die?!"

"George killed her a while back," then I look around and smile at my real husband.

 **-End of her POV-**

 **AN**

 **I know, that you guys won't like this version of Adrianna's POV up here, so I have written an alternate version of after this short AN.**

 **-End of AN-**

 **-Alternate version of Adrianna's POV-**

My heart is thumping out loud at this moment, when George did try to shoot me and when I did hear the gunshot, I breathed out in relief, because someone shot him. I turned around and saw that Tobias and Tris are here to rescue me. Right at this moment, I didn't care, that someone shot Mr. George DaSilva, But I got shock of my life, when I saw after I got closer to FourTris, when they opened one of the door and Evelyn and some elderly man were inside. That's when I realise, that it was them, who screamed before, because they thought, that they were going to die. "What are you doing here Evelyn?!" Tobias asks her."Thank god, you found me son." Evelyn says, ignoring his question. "So these were the girls," That elderly man asks her and he's checking us two out, "that David had sold to my men?!" Evelyn is about to say something, when Tris answers, "so what if we are? It doesn't change the fact," her voice is filled with hatred, that's, until it softens, "that I'm married to Evelyn's son Tobias and that I love him!?"

"The police is going to be here in a minute and they are going to arrest the three of them. We should make sure, that his wound gets treated." Tobias says. "Who shot him?!" I ask. "I did," Tris replies back, while Tobias husband says, "no Tris, you cannot take my blame on you!"

"Yes, I will Tobias, because I'm going to tell them, that I was trying to protect my sister." She answers back to her husband and my dear brother-in-law. "They are going to see my fingerprints on the gun and they are going to know, that I was the one, who shot Mr. DaSilva," he argues with her, "so there's no use to lie to them."

"I cannot loose you Tobias."

"Neither, do I, but you will," Tobias says, while he shakes his head, "if you do, whatever you want to. The choice is yours Tris, not mine, not Adrianna or anyone's!?"

"Why are you making this hard for me?!" She asks him. "Because you were ready to jeopardise our relationship and I had enough of having misunderstandings between us!" He shouts at her, in front of me, Evelyn is smirking and Mr. Monroe, I guess, looks pleased about it. "Guys, please stop fighting. I know, that you guys are madly in love with each other and I'm madly in love with someone," I interrupt their lover's quarrel, "who is waiting for us and I need to tell him, how much he and our ... means to me." Tobias walks closer to George and he says, "he is still breathing and the wound isn't that deep," then Tris asks, "will he survive?!"

"Yes, he will." He walks back towards us, Tris then places the gun on the floor. Some people walk in and say, "hands in the air," then he continues saying, "except for Mr. Eaton and Mrs. Eaton-Prior and Mrs. Coulter-Prior." One of them walks towards, the man, who ruined my life and says, "Mr. DaSilva is awake. Has he been awake the whole time?!"

"No, I don't think so." I tell them. "Alright," one of the officers says, while Tobias says, "I have confession to make."

"What is it about?!"

"I shot Mr. DaSilva, when he tried to kill my sister-in-law." He answers back to the man standing on our side. "We won't arrest you, because you were defending someone, but you'll have to answer some questions tomorrow." One of them said as they were taking the three of them away.

FourTris look at me and simultaneously smile brightly and say, "we cannot wait for Eric to find out about you having a special surprise for him!"

"What surprise," I ask, pretending not to know, what they are talking about."

"You know," Tris smirks and teases me, "you and him," now she's blushing, "doing the hot exercises?!" At the end of her sentence, she winks at me and I cannot stop blushing. We begin to walk out and that's, when we are by an exhausted and worried Eric. He walks towards us, he looks at me, comes closer to me and kisses me like there's no tomorrow. "I'm glad, that you are safe sweetheart."

"I'm sorry," I apologise, "for not telling you about him and what he had done in the past."

"It wasn't your fault babe, Tris told Four everything and I heard their conversation about it." My sister looks annoyed and says, "you heard all of it!?"

"Yes, I did!"

Not even twenty minutes later, we finally reached home, where everyone has been waiting for the four of us. I walk upstairs and Eric follows me to our room. I let him close the door and I unsurely say, "I need to tell you something." He look at me and tells me, "you can tell me anything."

"Here it goes," I say, while he patiently waits for to tell him, so I close my eyes and say, "I'm PREGNANT!?"

"What did you just say?" He asks, while walking closer to me, so I reply back, "I know you heard it right."

"You are saying," he asks for conformation, "that you're pregnant?!"

"Yes," I confirm his doubts. I'm waiting for a response, but instead of getting one, I open my eyes and see, that he fell on the floor, because he's unconscious. My poor baby.

 **-End of her POV-**

 **Disclaimer: It's not as dark as I thought to make it, but still I love it a lot more than it would, if it was dark! What do you guys think? You guys know (hopefully), why I updated this one and You and I so late! I dearly apologise for it!**


	24. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: You ruined my life!

 **Heya my dear Twistinians, I decided to go with the first POV of Adrianna, meaning, that she is Maria and not Adrianna.**

 **Dedicated to at AnonymousWriter_001 of Wattpad**

 **-Eric's POV-**

"George killed her a while back," when she said those words, my whole world broke, the woman I thought she was, who I loved was a lie. Adrianna was dead and this woman in front of me was Maria DaSilva. Tris was in tears and Tobias comforted her, while I had no one. I walk towards Maria and whisper into her ear, "you ruined my life, Maria and now, you are going to pay for it. I'm not sure, if the baby is mine or your murderer of a husband's," she looks stunned and I continue saying, "because I honestly don't! As much as I loved you, I'm going to hate you with same amount of passion." At this point I'm yelling, while Four and Tris are proud of me, her husband is glaring murderously at me and she is in tears. Normally it would affect me, but now not anymore. I walk away from her and say, "FourTris let's go, the party is over," I say angrily after softening a bit, "please don't tell anyone about that traitor and what she did to us especially to you Tris!" They nod and we just leave, leaving her behind.

When we finally reached home, Alex and the rest were already waiting for us. "Where's Adrianna?" I wanted to shout at my brother and tell him, she is dead, but instead of that, I snapped and said, "we didn't find her,"they look a bit shocked, because of the way, I talked to him.

I left from there and went upstairs to my room. I can hear them asking Four and Tris about me. Thankfully they haven't told them anything. I walk towards the bed and lie down, because today has taken a toll on me. I tried not to think about her, but I cannot stop myself, thinking about her smile, her eyes and the way, they used to look at me. Everything was a lie. She broke me to an extend, that I'm irreparable.

 **-End of his POV-**

 **-Meanwhile Maria's POV-**

When I said those words, "George killed her a while back, something that was named hope, broke into pieces. Tris was in tears and Four was comforting her, but the look on Eric's face broke me completely. He walks towards me. "you ruined my life," he whispers into my ear, "Maria and now, you are going to pay for it. I'm not sure, if the baby is mine or your murderer of a husband's," I look stunned, because the truth is that the baby is his and he continues saying, "because I honestly don't! As much as I loved you, I'm going to hate you with same amount of passion." Now he is yelling at me, while Four and Tris look proudly at him, my ex-husband is glaring murderously at Eric and I'm in tears, because I truly love him and his words were the coffin to my grave. George got, what he wanted. He destroyed my life. The three of them left and the police took those three, who ruined my life with them.

I stayed there for a while until I went to my car and drove back home. I killed the engine of the car, got our and went inside. I heard the family members asking, Four and Tris, why Eric snapped at Alexander. I walk in closer and everyone turns to me. Four and Tris glare at me and I ignore them, because I don't want to start crying in front of them. I did, what I did only to protect the three of them.

The rest ask me, where I have been and I lie by saying, "I was at the doctors."

"Why?" They ask, so I tell them, that I'm pregnant. They congratulate me and I notice, that Tobias and Tris went upstairs. So I followed a while later. I saw them going into Eric and my room, they close the door and I just listen to them.

"Eric, we need to do something about her," Tris says and Four agrees by saying, "because she has hurt all of us and we cannot just forgive us for it."

"I know," he says in a broken voice, "why does love hurt so much?" I couldn't take it anymore and knocked at the door, Tris opened the door and glared murderously at me and spat at me, "what do you want?!"

"I want to talk to my husband and that's our room, so take your husband and get out!" I dangerously say. She rolls her eyes at me, takes Tobias' hand and leaves. I close the door and Eric glares at me.

A while later, he walks towards me, he grabs my shoulder and I walk backwards until I walk into the door. His hold on me tightens and it hurts. "Leave me Eric," I say, "you're hurting me."

"What about the pain, you forced me through? You ruined my life Adrianna, oops I mean Maria DaSilva. Whatever you want from me, you're not getting it, because you're nothing to me." He pushes me out of the way and leaves. I crash down on the floor and weep, because I ruined everything, that could have been my second chance. He is right, I deserve nothing but hatred. I'm going cherish his hatred as much I cherished his love for me. I deserve, what I'm getting, but what about our baby? He or she doesn't deserve your hatred Eric.

A baby is pure and innocent and I'm going to make you love our child, until the day I die and that's my promise. With those thoughts, I went to my side of the bed and fell asleep.

 **-the next morning-**

I woke up feeling so much lighter, than I did the night before. Eric's hatred is understandable, because I did lie to him and I had my reasons to it too. Everyone is going to hate just like Tris, Four and Eric do. Sadness overtakes me yet again and I hate myself even more. I have given enough pain to them, so I decided to leave their lives forever...

 **-End of her POV-**

 **Disclaimer: That's it for now. Sorry for being late my dear Twistinians...**


End file.
